You my everything
by Marfilisima
Summary: (Kristanna/Helsa) " Me desplacé por su mandíbula besándola corto y lento hasta que nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron. No tenía escapatoria. Finalmente había logrado que nuestro primer beso fuese tal cual lo imaginé " . Spoiler: bebé con poderes y su platinada tía enamorada del ¿enemigo?. (Dejen reviews, ¿si?) /*** ¡Actualizando CAPITULO FINAL!***
1. My blood

**Capítulo 1: My Blood.**

**Anna**

Hace un año que todo había ocurrido. Un año de puertas abiertas, libertad, bailes coloridos en cada uno de los grandes salones del palacio. Las mañanas eran tibias y soleadas. Un destello de sol se coló por la cortina. Me moví suave, parpadeé lento intentando despertar. Sábanas suaves y tibias. Estiré mi brazo derecho palpando la cama, comprobando que nuevamente estaba sola. Desde hace ya una semana mi esposo se levantaba temprano, preparando todo para el invierno que se apresuraba por llegar. Llevé mi mano hacia mi abultado vientre.

-Adivina qué… estamos solos – murmuré dibujando un círculo con el dedo índice alrededor de mi ombligo – No vendría mal tomar desayuno ¿No crees?

Miré a mi alrededor. El aire está fresco y la habitación iluminada. A mis pies la bandeja con el desayuno. Pese a mi insistencia de tomarnos mi embarazo con calma, mi hermana, como buena reina, llevó la situación un poco más allá. Desde el primer día insistió que todas las atenciones y cuidados no serían suficientes para asegurar mi salud y la del bebé. Aunque se me acercaba con cautela, temerosa de su capacidad para controlar sus poderes, la obligaba a diario a tocar mi vientre y a sentir por ella misma que todo marchaba bien.

Me incorporé lentamente en la cama. Me acerco al término del tercer trimestre y mi cuerpo ya presentía el pronto desenlace. Mi embarazo no fue del todo fácil. Al comienzo no fue difícil manejar la panza abultada, la sensación de asco y las modificaciones constantes de ropa pero a través de las semanas el cansancio se hizo presente. Me costaba trabajo moverme, hasta los huesos más recónditos de mi cuerpo crujían. Deposité la bandeja sobre mi regazo. Leche tibia. Alcé la copa para beber el primer sorbo y un golpe sordo sonó detrás de la puerta.

- Anna, estás…?

Levanté la vista hacia la puerta. Por un segundo recordé mi niñez de puertas cerradas, soledad y llamadas sin respuestas. Las puertas cerradas aún me traían una amarga sensación. Ahora, adulta y después de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos el último año, me era posible entender muchas de las situaciones que ocurrieron años atrás. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza se mantenía ese gran vacío mental. Por más que lo intentase, no era capaz de recordar aquella noche donde las cosas cambiaron.

- Si, entra…- respondí en voz alta. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una esbelta muchacha de pelo rubio platinado se asomó desde el otro lado. Vestía una holgada túnica color turquesa, llevaba el pelo totalmente suelto y aún lucía pereza matutina en el rostro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Me sonrió, aún dudando si podía entrar. Era curioso observar que era ella la que ahora llamaba a la puerta para entrar.

- Me preguntaba cómo habían amanecido- murmuró atravesando al fin el umbral de la puerta. Observé su caminar y el vaivén de su largo cabello platinado - …Quise venir a comprobarlo por mí misma. Le devolví la sonrisa haciéndole, con dificultad, un espacio en la cama.

- Ven aquí – respondí levantando las sábanas - aún es temprano para atender tus reuniones y asuntos reales… acuéstate un momento conmigo. Me miró con severidad apuntando la bandeja que aún reposaba sobre mis piernas.

- ¿Terminaste tu desayuno? – Preguntó con tono autoritario – Ya sabes lo importante…

- Elsa – la interrumpí con severidad – shh… solo acuéstate aquí conmigo. Me miró con recelo, pero accedió ante mi insistencia. La reina obedeció. Se sentó en la cama, se quitó las sandalias y se escabulló entre las sábanas. Su cuerpo aún estaba tibio seguramente porque había despertado hace pocos minutos atrás.

Durante el año que había transcurrido, ambas fuimos capaces de conocernos en forma muy profunda. Es así como descubrí que su temperatura corporal era más fría de día que de noche, que su día se regía por un horario muy estricto y que dormía pocas horas durante la noche sobre un colchón mullido y no sobre una cama de hielo como todos creían. Estás simples observaciones, me ayudaron a descubrir que Elsa disfrutaba su tiempo de soledad, pero necesitaba con urgencia sentirse acompañada. Al igual que yo. Nos buscábamos entre los pasillos, salones y habitaciones y en corto tiempo, aprendí a repartir mi tiempo entre mi hermana y Kristoff. Viviendo juntas pude poner a prueba por mi misma la serie de leyendas y rumores que comenzaron a rondarla luego de que sus poderes se volvieran de conocimiento público. Algunos falsamente creyeron que Elsa podía congelar personas con solo mirarlas o que podía influir en las estaciones del año de Arendelle y los reinos vecinos. Incluso llegué a escuchar que podía influenciar las mareas y las condiciones oceanográficas del mar. Sonreí al recordar como popularmente la llamaban: "La reina de las nieves". Los poderes de Elsa eran maravillosos, pero aún le costaba trabajo controlarlos sobre todo en momentos de ansiedad, miedo o nerviosismo.

Levanté la bandeja del desayuno con dificultad depositándola sobre la mesa de noche. Finalmente me hundí entre las sábanas junto a mi hermana. Nos mantuvimos en silencio y lentamente cerré los ojos. La mano de Elsa se deslizó por sobre la cama tanteando a su alrededor. Se detuvo a centímetros de mi, supe que dudaba si tocarme o no.

- Está despierto o despierta – murmuré aún con los ojos cerrados – ven, dame la mano – agarré su mano con suavidad y la acerqué a mí. Ella se resistió pero finalmente se dejó llevar. Su tacto tibio sobre mi vientre me hizo abrir los ojos. Elsa miró expectante. El bebé se movió dentro de mí, al parecer le agradaba el tacto frío. Al fin sonrió al comprobar que, como todas las veces anteriores, no me congeló ni al bebé ni a mí. Nuevamente cerré los ojos y, satisfecha, solté su mano, la que permaneció en el mismo lugar. Respiré suave, me relajé y comencé a dormitar. La mano de Elsa se movió en pequeños círculos cerca de mis costillas. El bebé pateó.

- Lo más seguro es que tu madre te contará nuestra historia en su momento – comenzó – Tu madre y yo somos gobernantes aquí en Arendelle. Ella es princesa y yo soy reina. Vivimos en una ciudad hermosa, te encantará… hay montañas muy altas y un lago muy profundo que podrás explorar. Se detuvo unos momentos. El bebé ya no se movía y Elsa lo notó – No pienses mal, yo no escogí ser reina… -continuó con tono de reproche – Es mi deber como primogénita. Creerás que es entretenido que todos te hagan reverencia, te obedezcan o te celebren por todo y nada, pero no es así -Desplazó su mano buscando alguna señal de movimiento. El bebé siguió sin moverse y ella se impacientó.

- Desde pequeña me trataron diferente – sus dedos de detuvieron cerca de mis caderas- tu madre podría correr, saltar y jugar libre por cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento… pero yo debía seguir un protocolo. Tenía un horario para todo – Se detuvo- Esa noche y como era de costumbre me fui a la cama temprano. Tu madre era muy obstinada y solía despertar de noche para jugar y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Contuve la respiración. Elsa estaba recordando lo que pasó aquella noche, esa noche que cambió nuestra niñez para siempre. Durante mucho tiempo me esforcé por recordar, pero no lograba visualizar en mi mente lo que había sucedido. El recuerdo se había borrado.

- Yo quería dormir- volvió a hablar – pero tu madre me sugirió hacer un muñeco de nieve. Era nuestro juego favorito y me fue imposible decirle que no. Corrimos al gran salón principal, ese salón donde se celebraban los bailes más maravillosos y ahí, comenzamos a jugar – recordó- Sabía de mi magia, la conocía desde pequeña y como era habitual, me pidió que se la mostrara… primero la pista de hielo, luego el muñeco de nieve. Se suponía que debíamos volver a la cama pero tu madre se comenzó a deslizar por las montículos de nieve que formé para ella – su mano se tornó más fría. Mi piel se erizó - … después saltó sobre uno de ellos, luego sobre otro y otro… no quería dejarla caer así que formé un montículo tras otro bajo sus pies, pero resbalé y golpeé su cabeza con la magia que salió de mis manos.

Alejó su mano de mi vientre - … yo no quería lastimarla y… me obligaron a alejarme de ella hasta que pudiera controlar mis poderes – su voz comenzó a temblar - … él dijo que debían borrar de su mente todo recuerdo de mi magia… que debían alejarla de mí para que no la fuese a lastimar… a ella, a nadie.

Pasaron unos minutos. El movimiento repentino del bebé hizo que mi piel se estirara causándome dolor. Me moví suave intentando disimular la sensación.

- De ahí en adelante comenzó mi desdichada niñez – su voz parecía lejana así como sus manos que ya no me buscaban - … tenía a tu madre tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Ella cada día golpeaba mi puerta y yo, debía pedirle que se fuera. No me atrevía a abrirle, temía lastimarla con mis poderes que día a día iban creciendo. Así, una y otra vez, año tras otro… hasta que un día dejó de golpear. La escuchaba caminar por fuera de mi habitación, pero ya no llamaba – De repente una oleada de dolor contenido me golpeó. Sin saberlo Elsa había librado su propia batalla contra la soledad, pero a la vez contra la culpa.

- Entonces cumplí 18 años y tus abuelos subieron a ese barco…- murmuró - les pregunté si era necesario que fuesen, pero ellos insistieron en ir a arreglar personalmente mi compromiso de matrimonio. Una semana después, el consejero personal de mi padre habló tras la puerta… ellos no volverían, ellos habían muerto. Éramos tu madre y yo, solas y yo, debía salir de mi habitación y presidir las ceremonias fúnebres como correspondía… mostrarme al reino, a Arendelle. Una vez más no fui capaz… luego de los funerales, tu madre lloró junto a mi puerta, así como yo lo hice junto a ella.

El nudo en mi garganta ya casi no me dejaba respirar, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Di un respingo cuando su mano nuevamente tocó mi piel. Estaba muy fría.

- Pero ahora tú estás aquí – murmuró de nuevo con la voz quebrada – debo admitir que tu llegaba me causó sorpresa. No fue del todo fácil acostumbrarme a ver a tus padres juntos…es decir, tarde 14 años en recuperar a tu madre y ¿ahora tenía que compartirla?- reflexionó – Temí que su relación con tu padre fuese un nuevo error. Ya le había pasado con el príncipe Hans…

Hans. Mis sentimientos hacía el décimo tercer hijo del Rey de las islas del sur fueron cambiando con el correr del tiempo. No puedo negar que al comienzo lo odié con todas mis fuerzas al sentirme manipulada y traicionada, pero con el correr del tiempo fui capaz de comprender que la principal motivación de Hans no era una corona o un reino, sino más bien la aceptación de una familia indiferente. Sus motivaciones personales sumada a mi necesidad patológica de amor desencadenaron un escenario no muy agradable de recordar. Mi odio se transformó en una profunda pena.

- Además, algo no andaba bien…- Elsa volvió a hablar- No demoré mucho tiempo en descubrir sus frecuentes mareos o sus vómitos después de las comidas.

Mi hermana, la reina, me estaba reprochando. Recuerdo las primeras semanas de embarazo donde me rondaba una profunda confusión ¿por qué Sven olía más repulsivo que nunca? ¿Cómo debía saber que los mareos eran consecuencia de un embarazo?

- … tú estás aquí – los dedos de Elsa comenzaron a dar suaves golpes sobre mi vientre - y yo estaré aquí por siempre. Serás feliz y todas las puertas estarán abiertas para ti. Seré la mejor tía del mundo, ya lo verás.

- Nunca me comentaste que sospechabas de mis mareos y vómitos – murmuré abriendo los ojos. Sonreí.

- No es común que luego de comer una barra de chocolate corras al baño a vomitar, Anna – Elsa se incorporó lentamente, secándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica. Sus ojos azules aún brillaban a causa de las lágrimas – Además, el médico real no puede mentirme u ocultarme información, eh! sabías que no es de buena educación hacerte la dormida mientras hablo con…

Mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe mientras un largo escalofrío recorría mi espalda. La primera contracción me hizo retorcer de dolor. Intenté juntar mis piernas, pero un líquido tibio mojó las sábanas. Me demoré unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba: estaba por dar a luz al bebé. Elsa se incorporó con lentitud. Al igual que yo, demoró algunos segundos en entender que su sobrino o sobrina estaba por nacer.

- Kristoff …- murmuré apretando su mano, la que aún descansaba sobre mi abultada panza – búscalo.

Elsa corrió hacia la puerta para pedir ayuda. En unos segundos el médico real entraba corriendo a la habitación así como un séquito de nodrizas, mucamas y personal de servicio. Todo un escuadrón de gente comenzó a desfilar alrededor mío, mientras la segunda contracción me dejaba casi sin respiración. Elsa se arrodilló a mi lado sin saber con claridad cómo ayudar. El aire se tornó frío.

- Princesa Anna – el médico real puso su mano sobre mi frente intentando centrar mi atención- las contracciones se harán más intensas y frecuentes desde ahora. Todo lo que está ocurriendo es normal – dijo, se volvió hacia Elsa - Su majestad – Elsa miraba expectante a un lado de la cama sosteniendo mi mano – Será mejor que espere afuera.

Al parecer yo no era la única que sabía los problemas de autocontrol de la reina. Elsa se puso de pie sin desviar su mirada de mí. Solté el primer grito ante la tercera contracción.

- No… n… no – Elsa se negó - no me iré a ningún lado – una película de hielo comenzó a cubrir el suelo bajo sus pies. El frío aumentó.

- Su majestad, debo repetirle que…

- Kriisss…toff – murmuré con un hilo de voz – tráelo aquí. El dolor era punzante y continuo. Elsa retrocedió unos pasos y ante la imposibilidad de hacer nada, rápidamente salió por la puerta, no sin antes besar mi frente.

- Todo estará bien – susurró a mi oído antes de salir – buscaré a Kristoff, volveré con él. Lo prometo.

La seguidilla de contracciones que se sucedieron me hizo perder la conciencia. Sentía muchísimo frío y a esta altura ya no sentía mis piernas. Pasaron unos minutos… o unos segundos, era difícil saberlo.

* * *

**Queridísimos amigos y lectores:** **Agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer los primeros pasajes de mi fic. He leído grandes historias y "one-shots" por aquí y realmente hay gente con mucho talento. Soy nueva en esto (alguna vez escribí, pero nunca publiqué nada) por lo que les suplico sean pacientes y tolerante conmigo (No me destrocen en los Reviews!). **


	2. Explosion

**Capítulo 2: Explotion.**

**Elsa**

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, pero no pude caminar. Retrocedí lento hasta que mis tobillos golpearon la pared contraria. No podía quedarme ahí, debía ir por Kristoff y traerlo con Anna, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Detrás de la puerta, Anna soltó un grito sordo que afortunadamente me sacó de la inercia. Corrí escaleras abajo. Llegué a la planta principal del castillo donde, al parecer, la noticia del nacimiento del bebé ya había llegado porque todos murmuraban y corrían de un lado a otro. Me detuve frente al primer soldado que vi y pregunté por mi cuñado, ¿Donde podría estar? La respuesta más probable la intuía, pero rogaba mi intuición fallara por esta vez.

- ¿Kris…toff? – Solté deteniéndome en seco – ¿Lo has visto?

El soldado se inclinó en una rápida reverencia – Reina Elsa, no he visto al Señor…

Ante la negativa me dispuse a correr nuevamente, ante lo que el soldado gritó a distancia – Excelencia, es necesario que se presente en la planta baja del castillo… en el sector de los calabozos.

Esto debía ser una broma, pensé. Mi hermana estaba por dar a luz y yo debía ir a los calabozos a atender alguna clase de problema trivial. No era posible, no ahora. Me volví de golpe sobresaltando al soldado.

- ¿Sabes que ha acontecido? – pregunté intentando hacer movimientos más lentos. Debía mantener la calma o el pobre hombre caería desmayado. Iría a los calabozos solo si realmente lo ameritaba.

- Han encontrado a un extranjero de polizón en uno de los barcos de la escuadra real – respondió sobresaltado - … No se identificó y tampoco explicó sus motivaciones, por lo que fue tomado detenido. Sin embargo, sospechan pudiese ser de sangre noble.

Chasqueé los dientes. Se suponía que debía estar arriba, en la habitación de mi hermana sosteniendo su mano mientras daba a luz al bebé y no allá abajo lidiando con polizontes dentro de un calabozo. Masajeé mi sien con la punta de mis dedos.

-… Sangre noble, polizón…- repetí – Escuadra real… - No tenía opción. Lo más probable es que Kristoff, como buen abastecedor, estuviese en alguna montaña buscando de donde extraer hielo y salir a buscarlo sin saber su localización exacta no tenía sentido. Sería buscar una aguja en un pajar. Además, era riesgoso acompañar a Anna en este momento. Ella lo sabía, por eso me hizo salir de la habitación de la forma más gentil que pudo. Mis emociones solían jugarme malas pasadas y siempre existía la posibilidad de congelar a alguien sin querer - ¿En qué calabozo está?

- En el calabozo principal – El momento que tomó mi breve reflexión pareció calmar al soldado. Yo conocía aquel lugar. Era el calabozo que había destrozado hace de un año atrás. Los obreros reales demoraron alrededor de dos meses en dejarlo en condiciones aceptables para albergar nuevamente prisioneros.

No tuve más opción que dirigirme a la planta baja del castillo. Tomé la escalera en espiral que conectaba los calabozos con las estancias públicas del palacio aún con los gritos de Anna en mi mente. Salté los escalones de dos en dos con la mayor eficiencia y gracia que mis descalzos pies me lo permitieron. Solucionaría este embrollo con el "polizón real" e iría por un baño y un cambio de ropa, aún estaba con túnica de dormir.

- "No puedes hacer nada, Elsa" repetí en mi cabeza – "Anna estará bien"

El área de calabozos correspondía a una serie de 8 cubículos con barrotes dispuestos uno frente a otro separados por un amplio pasillo. El calabozo principal correspondía a la primera celda que, a diferencia de las restantes, era de una dimensión mayor. Después de mi breve (y violenta) visita a ese lugar había ordenado instalar mobiliario de acuerdo a la categoría de "principal". Una cama más cómoda y un poco más de iluminación a la estancia no volverían al prisionero menos culpable, pero al menos estaría más cómodo.

Un distraído y joven soldado se encontraba custodiando la puerta principal. Al verme se puso en posición "firme". Le sonreí con algo de impaciencia, cansada del mismo protocolo de siempre.

- Buenos días – comencé – ¿eres el soldado a cargo?

- Si su majestad- el joven apenas podía respirar. Permanecía muy erguido mirando directo a hacia mis descalzos pies – Mi capitán acaba de subir, quiso ir personalmente por usted a informarle de la situación.

Rodé mis ojos y nuevamente chasqueé mis dientes.

- Descansa, soldado, ¡por el amor de Dios! – Solté autoritaria, girando sobre mi eje – ¡Si no respiras te desmayarás!

El joven exhaló relajado, carraspeó y levantó tímidamente la vista.

- Llámame Elsa – murmuré señalando la puerta con mi dedo índice – necesito que me lleves donde el polizón y me expliques que fue lo que sucedió. No puedo esperar a que tu capitán regrese y me cuente él mismo su versión.

- Está bien, Su Majes…Elsa – la voz del soldado temblaba al igual que sus manos. Tardó varios segundos en encontrar la llave adecuada. Impaciente esperé a que abriera la gruesa puerta de madera que separaba las celdas del exterior.

- Lo trajeron aquí temprano en la mañana – respondió el soldado guiándome por el amplio pasillo, caminaba delante de mí. Al parecer ignoraba que conocía perfectamente los calabozos – Venía de polizón en uno de los barcos de la flota real. El capitán aseguró que llevaba al menos dos días en el barco por lo que cree subió en el puerto de Sigurd.

- Dices que no dijo su nombre – continué pensativa - ¿A qué atribuyen su origen real?

- Porque a pesar de su calidad de polizón no se mostró grosero y cooperó en todo momento con muy buenos modales y palabras atentas - el soldado de detuvo de golpe frente a la celda más amplia del lugar - es como si hubiese deseado que lo apresaran… como si hubiera deseado llegar a Arendelle.

¿Un polizón de buenos modales con deseos de llegar a Arendelle? Era fácil entender porqué el capitán había ido personalmente por mí para informar la situación. Me detuve frente a la celda y enorme fue mi espanto al comprobar que Hans permanecía apresado dentro del calabozo principal, dormido sobre la cama que mandé a instalar meses atrás. Me tambaleé ante la sorpresa "¿Qué demonios hacía este sujeto aquí? ¿No se suponía que debía estar en las islas del sur a cientos de kilómetros de aquí?

- Elss…a? – el soldado me tomó por el hombro intentando sacarme del espanto – ¿estás bien? Hay hielo…- Una vez más había congelado el suelo, las paredes y barrotes de la celda. Incluso hasta las llamas de las antorchas se habían apagado. Lo único que faltaba a esa altura: yo furiosa y los calabozos congelados y oscuros.

- Puedes irte – le respondí al soldado sin mirarlo – espérame arriba, tú y tu capitán. Que nadie baje.

El soldado retrocedió con lentitud, con evidente temor a caer sobre el hielo. Me lanzó una última mirada y se alejó rápidamente. El sonido del manojo de llaves retumbó por unos segundos hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Estaba ahí, sola, frente a unos de los criminales más peligrosos que había tenido Arendelle en su historia. Un sujeto que, siendo invitado como aliado a una ceremonia oficial, había terminado atentando contra mi familia y mi reino… y resulta que ese sujeto ahora dormía plácidamente en mi calabozo.

- Príncipe Hans – solté – Nuevamente por Arendelle ¿Podría explicarme a que se debe su presencia?

El joven que dormía en la cama se incorporó con lentitud. Lo vi ponerse de pie y acercarse hacia los barrotes congelados.

- Veo que aún tienes algunos problemas de autocontrol – murmuró con una sonrisa forzada en la cara. Aunque aún conservaba el aire autoritario en su voz, lucía muy diferente al Hans que conocí hace un año atrás. Llevaba el pelo largo, una barba rojiza de varias semanas y su ropa no era precisamente una tenida de corte real. La camisa dejaba al descubierto la zona superior de su pecho. Me ruboricé, no podía estar mirando el pecho de Hans… pero, lucía tan diferente. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad de aquel extranjero sucio y peligroso.

- Le repito, Príncipe Hans – insistí desviando la vista, rogando por un segundo, que la oscuridad jugase a mi favor y no delatase mis insensatas miradas - ¿A qué ha venido?

Se acercó mucho más. Su nariz rozó los barrotes. Dí unos pasos hacia atrás molesta ante lo inoportuno de su proximidad. Soy yo la que me acerco a las personas, se supone que las personas no deben acercarse directamente a mí.

- No tenía más donde ir en realidad, Su Majestad – respondió dejando caer su cabeza sobre los fierros de la celda. Pareció tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar – Dejé las Islas de Sur hace varios meses, luego del repudio total de mi familia y mi pueblo.

¿Y que si estaba mintiendo acerca de sus reales intensiones y solo quería volver a Arendelle en busca de venganza? Aunque ante los hechos acontecidos y los comunicados oficiales que envié a cada uno de los reinos vecinos, no creo que Hans haya sido recibido con los brazos abiertos por su familia y amigos. Esa parte de su historia podría ser cierta.

- Luego de mi retorno a las Islas de Sur – continuó – fui juzgado en un tribunal público y acusado de alta traición hacia mi reino y hacia el reino aliado de Arendelle. Mi padre consideró que atentar en contra de la integridad de un reino tan importante como el suyo ponía en serio peligro los tratados comerciales y de paz entre los dos pueblos. Solo mi sangre real me salvó de la muerte. A cambio me sentenciaron a vivir humillado e ignorado hasta la muerte natural. Se detuvo y permanecimos en silencio – No fui capaz de soportarlo y una noche, me escabullí dentro de uno de los barcos de mi padre decidido a dejar todo atrás, no podía vivir ahí siendo depreciados por todos.

- No veo que tiene eso de honorable, Príncipe Hans - juzgué – Escaparse en la noche para huir de un castigo bien merecido. No puede haber creído que lo recibirían con honores en su tierra natal después de de los sucesos que aquí ocurrieron.

- No entiendes nada, Elsa – soltó sin pensarlo. Hans levantó la cabeza, se giró y me dio la espalda. La sangre me hirvió nuevamente. Esa era la segunda ofensa en tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Me mordí la lengua para no soltarle una palabrota fuera de cualquier protocolo real.

- Reina Elsa, para usted, Príncipe Hans - gruñí con evidente malestar alzando la voz – Ruego demuestre su educación y no me dé la espalda o tendré que asegurarme que me mire a la cara en forma "permanente". La temperatura del lugar descendió en al menos 5 grados Celsius.

- Disculpe, Su majestad – Hans se volvió hacia mí cabizbajo – Lo lamento mucho. Sume esta ofensa a la larga lista de errores que me cometido en contra de usted y su reino. Miró a su alrededor – Ah! Linda decoración.

Solté un bufido impaciente. Aún no entendía que hacía este sujeto aquí y peor aún si me decía la verdad – Entonces, dígame Príncipe Hans ¿Qué es lo que no soy capaz de entender?, Si optó por irse deshonrosamente de su tierra, ¿Por qué vino hacia acá? – me alejé de los barrotes rascándome la barbilla. Afirmé mi espalda sobre la muralla contraria – ¿Es que acaso no sabe, mi señor, la pena que podría caer sobre usted por la reiterada ilegalidad de sus acciones?

- Castígueme como quiera, pero no me envíe de regreso con mi padre – murmuró- se lo pido por favor. De noble a noble… se lo suplico apelando a la poca distinción que queda en mi sangre. Si es que algo queda.

¿Y qué se supone que no entiendo? reflexioné, ¿Hans está admitiendo su error por lo ocurrido hace un año atrás? Supuse que dejarlo prisionero un par de días no le haría mal a nadie y me daría tiempo para decidir qué hacer con él definitivamente - ¿Por qué Arendelle?

- Fue el único lugar que tenía en mente – respondió aún de pie tras los barrotes – Al menos ya estuve prisionero aquí. Conozco las instalaciones.

Me incorporé lentamente. Era difícil creer a cabalidad su historia de arrepentimiento y deshonra. Sabía que, en el fondo, Hans ocultaba algo. Me parecía mucho más sensato tenerlo bajo llave, así sería más sencillo de vigilar y "ablandar". Estaba segura que, a su tiempo, el décimo tercer hijo del Rey de las Islas del Sur revelaría sus verdaderas intensiones.

- Se quedará aquí en calidad de prisionero, Príncipe – declaré finalmente - Hasta que decida qué hacer con usted y comprobemos que todos sus dichos son ciertos.

Me giré bruscamente en dirección al acceso principal. Al llegar al final de pasillo, alcé la mano derecha y di tres golpes a la puerta. El joven soldado que me había encaminado hacia la celda de Hans hace 20 minutos atrás, me recibió nuevamente en posición "firme". Junto a él y en la misma posición se encontraba el capitán de la guardia real.

- Su majestad…- comenzó el capitán al verme cruzar la puerta de acceso –Quería explicarle lo que…

- No diga nada, Magnus – contesté ante su explicación – ya oí suficiente del prisionero. Me dirigí rápidamente a la escalera en espiral, por la que ascendí saltando de a dos en dos los escalones. Debía sacar a Hans de mi mente por un segundo y preocuparme por Anna, el bebé, Kristoff y luego tomar un merecido baño con agua muy, pero muy fría.


	3. Stay awake

**Capítulo 3: Stay awake.**

**Elsa**

Deslicé el tenedor entre mis dedos, revolví el trozo de pescado dentro de mi plato, pero el hambre no llegaba. Solté el utensilio, era inútil, no tenía hambre. Kristoff, en cambio engullía sonoramente su último trozo de carne con total naturalidad. Al parecer nada modificaba su apetito, ni siquiera la seguidilla de eventos que suscitaron en tan solo unas horas.

Alejé el plato de mí, deslizándolo despectivamente hacia el centro de la mesa. Tomé la copa de vino y sorbí un trago. Carraspié, aclaré la voz y continué.

-Tenemos que tomar decisiones, Kristoff – murmuré seriamente. Mi cuñado acababa de terminar su cena por lo que, a partir de ese momento, debería "disfrutar" de su completa atención – Usualmente tomaría las decisiones yo sola o con el consejo real, pero tú eres el padre del bebé y esto es un asunto familiar.

El muchacho giró los ojos, rascándose la barbilla, pensativo.

- Tienes razón, Elsa – murmuró aún con los ojos pegados al techo – Tendremos que pensar en cómo le diremos a Anna que Soren tiene poderes "sobrenaturales".

- ¿Soren? So…ren – repetí haciendo pequeños círculos con la copa de vino aún entre mis dedos. El contenido comenzó a moverse lentamente – Soren… , es un bello nombre. Suena adecuado.

Soren significaba "Forma de trueno", en honor a Thor, "el gran dios del Trueno", cuya influencia abarcaba desde el clima, la protección, la justicia e incluso la paz. Sin duda uno de los dioses más venerados por mis antepasados. Estaba segura había sido idea de Anna bautizar a su hijo con un nombre de significado tan complejo. ¿Anna leyendo libros de mitología nórdica? Realmente el embarazo modificó sus hábitos "normales", la hizo leer más y comer menos chocolate.

- Bueno…- rió – al menos no sabemos de qué poderes estamos hablando. Quizás no es malo que …

- Congeló las piernas de Anna, incluso antes de salir de su cuerpo – solté brusca- No recuerdo haberle hecho eso a mi madre al momento de llegar a este mundo.

Sin embargo, pensé, Soren llegaba a este mundo con enormes ventajas respecto a mí. Sin quererlo, había pavimentado su camino a la felicidad. Él no tendría que esconderse durante su niñez por miedo a dañar a las personas a su alrededor, no tendría que ser obligado a esconder su maravilloso poder pensando que es un monstruo, solo bastaba una educación estricta y normas bien establecidas para que pudiese llevar un vida feliz y en paz con su entorno. Sonreí. Si solo alguien hubiese trazado ese camino para mí…

- Bueno – continué escapando de mis tristes recuerdos de infancia – Intentaremos que su niñez sea lo más "normal" que se pueda y llegado el momento yo misma me haré cargo de su educación "especial". La palabra "sobrenatural" no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Uno de los atributos más grandes de Thor era controlar el clima, factor trascendental al momento de una batalla. Sin embargo, según la leyenda popular, el hijo de Odín cumplía un rol protector y pacificador contrario a su padre, quien se caracterizaba por ser el dios de la guerra y la muerte. ¿Es que acaso Anna presentía que el bebé que gestaba tenía poderes similares a los míos? ¿A qué se debía el nombre casi mitológico de su hijo? Realmente resultaba desagradable pensar que mi propia hermana me identificaba con Odín. Tendría que darme varias explicaciones una vez despierta.

Kristoff se puso de pie, sorbiendo el último trago de su copa de vino.

- Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Elsa – continuó depositando suavemente la copa sobre la mesa- Contigo a nuestro lado, todo será mucho más fácil… Ahora bien, iré arriba a ver cómo va todo, con suerte mi muchacho no ha congelado a nadie aún.

- Kristoff – solté sin pensarlo. Aún tenía un último tema que hablar con él – Podrías darme un minuto más, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte - Se dejó caer nuevamente en el mullido asiento.

- Continúa- murmuró relajado – te escucho, pero si es por el tema de quién le dirá a Anna este asunto yo voto por ti. A ti se te dan mejor estas cosas…- Se rascó la nuca algo incómodo balanceándose sobre el soporte trasero de la silla.

- Está bien, seré yo quien se lo diga – respondí resignada. ¿"A ti se te dan mejor estas cosas"? ¿De dónde sacó eso? Bastaba con solo sonrojarme para congelar todo a mí alrededor y en realidad, no me caracterizaba por tener mucho tacto para comunicar noticias delicadas. Debía trabajar más en eso – Hace dos días, mientras tú estabas fuera y Anna daba a luz me enteré de que el Príncipe Hans estaba en calidad de prisionero en el calabozo principal de Arendelle.

Kristoff se tambaleó de la silla y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sin moverse, inhaló profundo, visiblemente molesto. La noticia era sorpresiva también para él. Al menos Kristoff no había congelado nada al enterarse de la inesperada visita del extranjero.

- Rectifico lo dicho, creo que no se te dan tan bien "estas cosas" después de todo- soltó sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza - ¿Qué se supone que hace ese sujeto aquí? – Con enojo se puso de pie y de un golpe levantó la silla ubicándola en la posición en la que anteriormente estaba.

- Escapó de su reino y llegó a Arendelle en calidad de polizón escondido en uno de los barcos de la flota real – respondí intentando resumir toda la información que me había proporcionada Hans en nuestra breve conversación de la mañana anterior- No lo sé… hay algo que no encaja en toda esta historia.

- No confíes en el, Elsa – soltó el muchacho aún sobándose la nuca – Debe estar de regreso para vengarse de todos nosotros.

- Si, es una opción – admití – Pero de ser así… no se hubiese metido a los calabozos de formar "casi" voluntaria.

- Quizás eso es lo que quiere que pienses – Kristoff gritó casi sin dejarme terminar de hablar. Permanecimos en silencio. Normalmente me hubiese molestado de sobremanera su falta de prudencia y mala educación más si me hablaba directamente a mí, pero era mi cuñado, casi mi hermano. Era él el que en este momento "jugaba" a ser parte de mi consejo real. Para mí, este tema lejos de ser un tema de estado se había transformado en un tema absolutamente personal. El muchacho se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de salón. Se detuvo y habló– Tu eres la reina, Elsa. Solo tú debes decidir qué hacer con el prisionero. Solo te pido que seas prudente al decidir – murmuró- Con tu permiso, iré a ver si Anna despertó.

- Kristoff – hablé atajándolo antes de que saliera por la puerta – No le digamos nada de esto a Anna, tendrá suficiente con los poderes de Soren por ahora. Cuando decida qué hacer con Hans se lo diremos todo.

* * *

**Anna**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire. Levanté mi mano tanteando mi vientre como era la costumbre de cada mañana durante los últimos nueve meses. Inmediatamente me incorporé haciendo caso omiso al dolor de espalda y al entumecimiento de piernas.

- ¿Dónde está…? – gemí asustada - ¿Dónde…?

- ¡No te muevas, Anna, por Dios! – Las manos de Elsa me frenaron con inimaginada firmeza. Suavemente me empujó de los hombros y me devolvió a la posición horizontal en la que había permanecido los últimos dos días posteriores al parto – Todo está bien, solo quédate tranquila.

- Yo – traté de hablar – ¿Está bien…?

- Compruébalo por ti misma – sonrió apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza. Al costado de mi cama, dentro de una diminuta cuna de madera, dormía un pequeño bebé de cabello rubio platinado. Contuve la respiración por varios segundos antes de poder reaccionar. Elsa lo levantó suavemente de su cuna y lo depositó entre mis brazos. Al parecer el miedo de tocarnos que Elsa demostró durante todo mi embarazo había desaparecido. Era simplemente perfecto, un bebé suave, pequeño y cálido. Mi bebé.

- Debo reconocer que es un muchacho muy guapo – murmuró Elsa sonriéndome con ternura – Salvo el color del cabello, se parece mucho a ti cuando naciste. El bebé dormía sobre mi pecho. Pude sentir por primera vez los rápidos latidos de su pequeño corazón golpeando sobre mi.

Levanté la vista observando por primera vez a mí alrededor. La habitación estaba iluminada y tibia. No me sorprendió ver a Kristoff durmiendo en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Llevaba ropa limpia y lucía barba de ya varios días.

- Por más que insistí, no pude convencerlo que durmiese encima de algo blando – Elsa, al igual que yo, miraba a mi esposo con aire divertido – Al menos no entró a Sven a la habitación con trineo y hielo incluido. Reímos.

- Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida – pregunté inspeccionando al bebé con la mirada. Todo esto era absolutamente nuevo para mí, no tenía la certeza de qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía lo fundamental: los bebés dormían mucho, comían cada pocas horas y, si el olor lo anunciaba, un cambio de pañales no venía mal.

- Dos días – respondió Elsa con seriedad – Según el médico el parto fue más complejo de lo presupuestado… sin considerar una serie de acontecimientos que se sucedieron después de que caíste inconsciente. Anna, necesito que hablemos.

La miré fijo. El bebé se movió lentamente, comenzaba a despertar. Mi atención de volvió hacía él y una ola de nerviosismo me invadió de golpe.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunté sin levantar la vista.

- Creemos que el bebé tiene poderes similares a los míos – soltó de golpe – tus piernas aún deben estar entumecidas. Eso se debe a que tus piernas se congelaron durante el parto. El hielo contrajo las venas y arterias de tus piernas, por lo que tu circulación fue deficiente por varios minutos. Elsa se levantó de la cama y jaló las sábanas exponiendo mis morados pies a la vista – El doctor descartó daños permanentes, pero deberás estar en reposo algunos días para asegurarnos que todo anda bien.

Permanecimos en silencio.

- Necesito saber si tu lo sabías – continuó mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules- ¿Sabías que Soren tenía poderes mágicos incluso antes de que naciera?

Soren. Al parecer Kristoff no fue capaz de guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo.

- No lo sabía con exactitud – murmuré observando como el bebé de cabello rubio platinado se acomodaba entre mis brazos. Al parecer era una falsa alarma, seguiría durmiendo – Pero lo sospeché desde el primer momento. No parecía normal mi cansancio permanente y el frío constante que sentía aún lejos de ti y tus cambios de ánimo.

- Veo que estuviste leyendo algunos de los libros de mi biblioteca personal –continuó mirándome divertida – Soren es un lindo nombre. Aunque pensé que optarías por un nombre menos mitológico.

Reí. A esta altura, ya debía haber deducido la curiosa conexión que establecí entre ella y Odín. Al ojear el libro de mitología nórdica fue imposible no leer al dios, cuya descripción se extendía por al menos un tercio del libro. Me fue imposible no comparar a aquel dios mitológico con Elsa, cuyas personalidades resultaban ser muy similares. Ambos gozaban de poderes magníficos, eran sabios y disfrutaban del arte y de largas conversaciones de calidad. Conocida era la historia de la auto-mutilación del más grande de todos los dioses, acto que demostraba su infinita voluntad y desprendimiento absoluto ante dones terrenales. Elsa se postergó, negando su naturaleza durante largos años con el objeto de no lastimar a quienes la rodeábamos, lo que sin duda era muestra evidente de entrega y amor.

- Bueno- susurró levantándose lentamente de la cama. Soren se había vuelto a dormir profundamente y ambas lo habíamos notado - Ya hablaremos de eso. Los dejaré solos un momento. Atravesó la habitación, levantando los pies solo para no pisar a Kristoff que aún roncaba en el mismo lugar.

* * *

**Estimados amigos y lectores: Agradezco infinitamente los mensajes, lecturas y favs que generosamente me han otorgado. La historia ha comenzado a tomar forma (quizás un poco lento, lo sé). Pronto Hans narrará algunos eventos interesantes que ocurrirán dentro de su celda. Manténganse atentos ! Un abrazo !**


	4. Midas touch

**Capítulo 4: Midas Touch.**

**Elsa**

"Anna se encontraba en buena condición de salud al igual que el bebé. Un problema solucionado… al menos". Suspiré aliviada dirigiéndome a las escaleras principales. Llegué a la planta principal del castillo, siendo alcanzada a la brevedad por mi secretario de estado. Aunque le guardaba especial cariño a aquel hombre, era un poco molesto tener que escucharlo justo ahora.

- Su majestad – murmuró intentando darme alcance – Recuerde que en una hora más se iniciarán las audiencias públicas, además necesito su firma en…

- Lo sé, lo sé - repetí – pero no ahora. Estaré gustosa de atenderlo en 60 minutos más. Tomé una salida lateral, me escabullí por poco. Frente a los últimos acontecimientos familiares había podido aplazar ciertas actividades oficiales, pero ahora que todo estaba parcialmente zanjado debía retomar mis actividades a la brevedad. Mi secretario acababa de recordármelo. En una hora no alcanzaba a darme un baño, solía tomarme al menos dos o tres horas en aquel ritual personal. Idea descartada.

"Que más dá" pensé. Giré sobre mi eje cambiando de dirección. Era imposible hacerle "vista gorda" al segundo gran problema que rondaba dentro de mi cabeza. El príncipe Hans aún permanecía recluido en los calabozos del palacio y en 48 horas no había tenido reportes de su condición. Tendría que ir y comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Nuevamente tomé la escalera espiral y como ya era costumbre salté de dos en dos los peldaños imaginando que, seguramente yo era la única reina de mi dinastía en bajar las escaleras de manera tan particular. Mi padre me hubiese reprendido.

Llegué a la puerta de acceso y el mismo soldado de hace dos días se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

- No te molestes – hablé negando con la cabeza – Solo dame las llaves, conozco el camino.

El joven soldado me entregó el manojo completo, sosteniéndolo desde una gran llave color negro. Con ella debía abrir la puerta de acceso hacia las celdas.

- Gracias, ….- murmuré recibiendo las llaves – ¡Que maleducada de mi parte, ni siquiera he sido capaz de preguntar tu nombre! Lo lamento mucho.

- Frederick – respondió el soldado ruborizándose. Debía tener uno o dos años más que yo. Era alto, moreno y de cabello color azabache. Sus facciones eran suaves y su cuerpo bien proporcionado. Se notaba, a ojo poco experto, que su rudeza era forzada, seguramente era una muchacho alegre y de buen carácter.

- Bien, Frederick – murmuré risueña – Entraré sola. Espérame aquí. No dejes a nadie atravesar la puerta, ¿si?.

Inserté la llave girándola dentro de la cerradura. El dispositivo se accionó, dejando sin seguro la puerta. Frederick me ayudó a mover la pesada barrera, gentilidad que agradecí con una sonrisa cómplice. Atravesé el umbral y me dispuse a caminar por el largo pasillo. Sentí la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas. Me detuve frente a la iluminada celda principal. Nuevamente el príncipe Hans se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, pero esta vez no dormía. Giró la cabeza al verme llegar, incorporándose hasta ubicar ambos pies en el suelo.

- Reina Elsa – murmuró – Es un verdadero agrado poder verla nuevamente.

- Agradezco el saludo, Principe Hans – respondí aburrida de esa cortesía forzada – Solo vine a comprobar las condiciones en que se encuentra. Se han presentado una serie de eventos que me han impedido venir antes- No entendía por qué le daba explicaciones a este sujeto. Me callé.

- ¿El hijo de Anna con el granjero? – soltó Hans irónico.

Hans era uno de los príncipes más desagradables que había conocido en toda mi vida. Sentí las manos frías, estaba a punto de golpearlo. Dudé por un segundo si permanecer ahí o simplemente irme, pero no acostumbraba a intimidarme con facilidad y retirarme sería una victoria rotunda para él. "Contrólalo, contrólalo… se una buena chica" repetí en mi cabeza varias veces hasta calmarme.

- Le recuerdo, Principe Hans, que Kristoff no es granjero – rectifiqué apelando a toda la paciencia que me quedaba – Es el abastecedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle, esposo de Anna, padre de Soren y mi cuñado.

Hans chaqueó los dientes con señal de indiferencia.

- Bueno – siguió – ya comprobó que sigo vivo, Reina Elsa. - Claramente el prisionero no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Eso ya era un avance - ¿Necesita algo más de este humilde servidor?

- ¿Necesita algo en particular, Príncipe Hans? – pregunté de vuelta. Soy yo la que pregunto, no él - ¿Alguna necesidad inmediata?

Hans miró a su alrededor. Reflexionó un momento.

- Cualquier cosa, menos una buena cama – respondió sonriente palpando la mullida cobijas. Tosí aclarándome la garganta, calcula que quedaban al menos cuarenta minutos para las audiencias públicas – Supongo que un baño y algo de comida.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que no se baña, Príncipe Hans? – solté apretándome la nariz con los dedos. Auch! Esa era una pregunta indiscreta.

- No se lo diré, Su majestad, es realmente vergonzoso para un caballero – rió – Pero le advierto por su propia seguridad que no se acerque.

Reímos. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Este peligroso y sucio foráneo tenía un agradable sentido del humor. Resulta ser bastante agradable cuando quería serlo. Si no hubiese estado a punto de matarme y arrebatarme el trono de Arendelle, podríamos haber llegado a ser amigos, alto ahí:" ¿Amigos?".

- Me aseguraré que le preparen un baño y que le faciliten utensilios de limpieza personal – respondí, dispuesta a retirarme. Había comprobado que el prisionero se encontraba en buenas condiciones de salud y con un humor inmejorable – Resolveré lo de la comida con el guardia de turno.

- ¿Ya se va? – Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia mí- Disfruto de su compañía, es decir, de la compañía de más personas. Con usted es la única persona con la que he hablado desde que llegué aquí. Me enteré del nacimiento del hijo de la Princesa Anna por una conversación entre los soldados…

No retrocedí, pero me sentí incómoda. No me agradaba el contacto directo con desconocidos. Tanto por mi seguridad como por la de ellos. Hans intentaba a toda costa intimidarme y yo aún no entendía que pretendía.

- Está bien – accedí – Tengo al menos treinta minutos disponibles hasta las audiencias públicas. Si lo desea, puedo acompañarlo mientras come. Particularmente nunca me ha agradado comer sola – Sin saber con exactitud porque accedí a su petición, me encaminé por el pasillo y sin necesidad de abrir la puerta ordené a Frederick traer algo de comida de la cocina.

- ¿Qué tipo de comida, Elsa? – Frederick se oía desconcertado detrás de la puerta- ¿Qué comen usualmente en las Islas del Sur?

- Solo pide un plato con mucha comida – ordené impaciente reflexionando sobre los posibles gustos culinarios del prisionero – Pescado, carne, queso, verduras… ah! y una copa de vino.

Frederick volvió diez minutos después con un plato rebosante de comida en una mano y una copa de vino en la otra. Le agradecí con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la pesada puerta de madera.

- Espérame afuera – ordené – Solo tomará unos minutos.

- Déjame ser yo quien me acerque, Elsa – me advirtió resistiéndose a entregar lo que cargaba en las manos – Es un sujeto peligroso.

- Frederick…- insistí – Sé muy bien cómo cuidar de mi misma - Recordé lo torpe que debí parecer al congelar la celda de Hans hace dos días atrás. No insistió. En silencio me entregó el plato y la copa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- No abras a menos que yo misma llame a la puerta – le advertí antes de que se alejara – Abre solo al oír mi voz – El muchacho asintió y cerró la puerta del acceso principal tras él. Si algo llegase a salir mal, no permitiría que Hans se escapara del calabozo. Quizás estaba cometiendo una imprudencia al acercarme de esta manera, pero era él el que corría el riesgo de terminar como cubo de hielo si cometía el más mínimo error. Una sola palabra y congelaría su lengua. Con un poco de esfuerzo y buen equilibrio le eché seguro a la puerta y guardé el manojo completo de llaves entre mi ropa.

- Príncipe Hans – hablé al llegar a su celda – su almuerzo.

El muchacho se levantó rápidamente, llegando en tan solo dos pasos frente a la puerta de su celda. Parecía tener apetito.

- Creo que la copa alcanza a pasar a través de los barrotes – calculé – pero el plato se quedará aquí afuera. Deberá estirar su mano hasta acá para alcanzar la comida.

- No es digno de un príncipe comer desde el suelo, Su majestad – murmuró rodando los ojos con tono inocente – Venga, almuerce conmigo.

Enmudecí, atónita frente a su propuesta. Recordé que aún llevaba el manojo de llaves entre mi ropa. De ninguna manera entraría a su celda. De ninguna manera. La copa de vino comenzó a temblar en mi mano.

- Entonces, ¿me acompaña? – insistió apuntando la cama con su dedo pulgar. Definitivamente era un gesto que se prestaba para una doble interpretación. La temperatura comenzó a descender poco a poco. Sentí arder las mejillas. ¿Qué demonios me ocurría? Se suponía que no debía acercarme tanto a él. Era un hombre peligroso, un prisionero que aún no relevaba sus verdaderas intensiones, pero ¿y qué si accedía? Al fin y al cabo era solo una comida. Si llegase a tocarme yo lo congelaría de inmediato.

- Agradezco su invitación, Príncipe Hans – murmuré intentando sacarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de cualquier contacto directo con el prisionero – Pero yo no debería… No tengo permitido…

- Venga, si usted no lo comenta con nadie yo tampoco lo haré – rió.

* * *

**Hans**

Deposité el plato sobre mis rodillas. Tomé algunos trozos de carne entre mis dedos y los metí en mi boca. Mastiqué con voracidad y tragué.

- No es necesario que esté de pie, Majestad – Quité la vista del plato. Elsa me miraba fijo desde un rincón de la celda. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados, inspeccionando mi comportamiento, atenta a actuar ante cualquier movimiento inesperado – Ruego disculpe mis modales, realmente moría de hambre.

Sonrió nerviosa.

- Prefiero permanecer a cierta distancia – respondió balanceando el peso de su cuerpo aún con la mirada fija en mí – Hace unos minutos me aconsejó no acercarme a usted o mi vida correría peligro.

- Sí, es cierto – admití levantando la copa de vino para beber un sorbo – Bueno, ahora que no hay barrotes de por medio y que el ambiente es más civilizado, le propongo retomar la conversación que dejamos inconclusa hace algunos días atrás- El trago de vino se deslizó por mi garganta.

- Le recuerdo, Principe Hans, que debo atender asuntos de estado dentro de pocos minutos – respondió cortante – Le rogaría aprovechara este tiempo en comer y no en hablar.

- Luego de pensarlo detenidamente – continué fingiendo no haberla escuchado – me pareció que no fui del todo claro en mis dichos.

- ¿Qué es lo que precisa aclarar, según usted? – Murmuró evidentemente molesta – Apreciaría mucho si esta vez nuestra conversación es breve. No sería bien visto que la Reina llegase tarde a atender los asuntos de primera necesidad de su pueblo.

- Seré breve, se lo aseguro – continué poniéndome de pie de un salto. El contenido del plato se desparramó en el suelo, al igual que el vino que quedaba en la copa. Elsa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, debido a que todo lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido. Incluso para mí. Avancé a zancadas hacia ella, la tomé de las mejillas y la besé. Sin preámbulos, no había tiempo para pensar. Sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado nunca sucedería. Ella permaneció varios segundos inmóvil, paralizada. El tacto de sus fríos labios resultaba casi doloroso, pero por este beso valdría la pena morir congelado. Ella era la única causa por la que había regresado a Arendelle tras meses intentando sacarla de mi cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – Con un movimiento brusco nuestros labios se despegaron. Una ráfaga de hielo pulverizado me lanzó sobre la pared contraria. Intenté ponerme de pie, completamente aturdido, pero una nueva ráfaga de hielo me suspendió en el aire. Elsa enfurecida levantó ambas manos. "Eso era todo", pensé. "Es el fin". Lo último que vi antes de caer fueron sus grandes ojos azules llenos de furia.

Abrí los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Me incorporé lento sobándome la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ese había sido un gran golpe. Al parecer no tenía lesiones graves y ni tampoco estaba congelado. Mi ropa estaba ligeramente mojada, y mi camisa teñida con una gran mancha de sangre y vino. La celda aún permanecía fría.

- ¿Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste? – Elsa permanecía escondida en la oscuridad. Su voz retumbó desde un rincón de mi celda - ¿Acaso no sabías que podría haberte congelado…o matado si hubiese querido?

- Bueno, pero no lo hiciste – solté sin preámbulos, sin títulos reales. Hace bastante rato que yo mismo me había encargado de romper la barrera del protocolo y la formalidad. En ningún manual te enseñaban a besar a una reina y a cómo sobrevivir a sus ataques de hielo – Y si, sabía que podría ocurrir. Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? - Permanecí inmóvil. Ya no contaba con el "factor sorpresa" por lo que mis movimientos estaban totalmente limitados a esa cama. Si intentaba nuevamente, Elsa no me perdonaría la vida dos veces. Permanecimos en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría escondida en la oscuridad?

- Retomemos la bendita conversación que dejamos pendiente – soltó molesta – porque realmente no entiendo nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- intentaba averiguar qué había ocurrido desde que perdí el conocimiento- ¿Y las audiencias reales que debías atender?

- Es medianoche. -murmuró – No pude asistir a las audiencias debido a mi peligroso estado de ánimo. Si iba, corría el serio peligro de congelar el castillo completo. Además, luego de levantarte y golpearte reiteradamente contra las paredes no te levantaste. Temí haberte matado- "¿Golpes reiterados?, Si yo solo recuerdo el primero…"

- ¿Temiste? – Continué mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda - ¿y el "…haberte matado si hubiese querido"?

- No soy una asesina, Hans – Murmuró más suave – Intenté controlarme con todas mis fuerzas. Temí haberlo logrado muy tarde.

- Estoy vivo, Elsa – Sonreí – Adolorido pero vivo.

- No vuelvas a cometer una imprudencia así – advirtió en forma brusca – No quiero tener que lastimarte de nuevo.

- No me lastimarás…- comencé – Si eres tú la que quiere ser besada.

Permanecimos en silencio algunos minutos. Parecía meditar mis últimas palabras. Por más que intentara buscarla en la oscuridad, no podía verla. Al menos parecía no estar muy lejos de mí porque podía escuchar su respiración en medio de la oscuridad.

- Dime de una vez que estás haciendo aquí en Arendelle – volvió a hablar – No entiendo por qué te comportas así.

- Vine por ti, Elsa- respondí lentamente y con total naturalidad, como explicándole algo que ella ya sabía - Estoy enamorado de ti.

- Eso… no es posible – tartamudeó levantando la voz – ¡Si hace un año estuviste a punto de cortarme la cabeza con tu espada!

- No me lo recuerdes – pedí avergonzado – No hubiese podido vivir con la culpa de ser yo quien te hubiese dado muerte. Le debo ese favor a tu hermana.

En ese momento podía parecer difícil de creer, pero mis sentimientos eran verdaderos. Incluso meses después de lo ocurrido en Arendelle no podía sacarme a Elsa de la cabeza. Horrorizado ante esta relevación, comencé a frecuentar distinta clase de mujeres, solo con el objetivo de quitarme de la cabeza el recuerdo de la platinada soberana del reino que estuve a punto de usurpar. No fueron días fáciles y por más que lo intentaba, me sentía cada vez más solo y miserable. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de enamorarme de esa manera, cómo podía necesitarla con tal urgencia. Ese había resultado el peor castigo de todos y el destino se había encargado de enseñármelo. Había intentado adueñarme de algo que legítimamente no me pertenecía y debería pagarlo así, se me negaría lo que ansiaba con todo mí ser. La humillación y repudio terminaron por no importarme, pero necesitarla de esa manera y no poder tenerla me desesperaba. Estaba enamorado y confundido. Una noche no aguanté más, me escabullí en uno de los barcos de mi padre. Lo primero era salir de las Islas del Sur sin ser descubierto, el resto… ya lo resolvería en el camino.

De golpe salí de mis reflexiones, sentí frío.

- Al menos no hueles tan mal – rió. Sentí su peso sobre la cama. Estaba a mi lado. Sin darme cuenta se había desplazado silenciosamente por la celda y había dado con la cama. Extendí mi mano buscándola en la oscuridad. Rocé su espalda.

- No te pediré que confíes mi si no quieres – murmuré acostumbrándome a su tacto frío – Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarle que he cambiado.

Me moví suavemente intentando no asustarla. Estar cerca de Elsa parecía, literalmente, una práctica de caza. Si no calculabas bien el disparo o si te movías demasiado rápido lo más probable es que tu "presa" huyera. Al menos los jabalís y ciervos no lanzaban ráfagas de hielo pulverizado por las patas. Reí. Deslicé mis dedos por su largo cabello y con suavidad de cazador a tiro la tomé por la mejilla acercándola lentamente a mí. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un nuevo beso. Me detuve, comprobando que no volaba por los aires como la vez anterior. Ella quería estar ahí, ella también quería besarme. Nos alejamos unos centímetros, nuestras narices se tocaron.

- Yo… yo no he – susurró con voz temblorosa – yo nunca…

- No tengo nada más que hacer, Su majestad – murmuré divertido – Si me lo permite podemos resolverlo juntos.

Su aliento frío rozó mi mejilla. Despejé su cuello, acomodando su pelo suelto con mis dedos y comencé a besar su piel hasta llegar a su mentón. Su piel se erizó. Me desplacé por su mandíbula besándola corto y lento hasta que nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron. Sus dedos se entrelazaron a la altura de la nuca, no tenía escapatoria. Mordí su labio inferior intentando abrir su boca. Había logrado que nuestro primer beso fuese tal cual lo imaginé. Tanto tiempo soñando este momento. Me incorporé tomándola por la cintura, girándola en el aire. La deposité suavemente en la cama, me acomodé lentamente sobre ella. No quería asustarla. Necesitaba ir más lento o mi "presa" huiría, pero era tan difícil no dejar de besarla teniéndola tan cerca.

Abrí sus piernas con suavidad, las que rodearon mis caderas en un movimiento casi automático. Nos separamos unos centímetros.

- ¿Estás bien?- jadeó preocupada, volviendo por un segundo a la realidad - ¿No estás congelado, cierto?

- Aparentemente no – respondí sonriendo – Si no te hubiese besado me hubiera vuelto loco. Ya no podía aguantarlo más…

Me atrajo con sus piernas, con una fuerza inimaginable en ella y detuvo mis palabras con un nuevo beso. Ahora era ella la que buscaba mis labios, besaba mi cuello y se enredaba entre mi descuidada barba. Sabía que debía detenerme, pero no estaba seguro en qué punto. Me alejé un poco, besando sus labios corto y rápido.

- Debes irte, Elsa – advertí con tono serio – No podemos seguir, no aquí… no así.

No hablamos. Permanecimos quietos, jadeando, con nuestros cuerpos aún enredados. Dejarla ir así era absolutamente doloroso, pero era lo correcto. Si quería que confiara en mi debía tratarla con suavidad y no apresurar las cosas. Suspiró profundo, recuperando el aliento y lentamente retiró sus piernas de mis caderas, liberándome.

- Tienes razón – declaró imponiendo algo de sensatez a la situación – debo irme - Se levantó de la cama lentamente. No quería irse y yo no quería que se fuera. Me atrajo hacia si con sus tibias manos – Intenta dormir un poco… y lamento haberte golpeado de esa manera. – Sonreí. Me besó por última vez y se alejó en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Querísimos amigos y lectores: Nuevamente agradecida de lecturas, favs y reviews. He subido capítulos rápidamente por la avalancha de inspiración que me ha caído encima (Incluso mi novio me está reprochando "falta de atención" jajaja !). ****Como ya leyeron, algunos asuntos se están tornando" más calientes" y se podrán peor ! (jajajaja !). Manténgase atentos, muy pronto el capítulo 5.**

**Patzylin-Donno: Si, Hans es bastante cínico pero he intentado sincerar sus verdaderas intensiones. Le tengo fé al personaje. Veremos como se van dando las cosas. Y si, Elsa ya tiene 22 años (según lo que calculé), por lo que está en edad para vivir nuevos procesos personales. Escribirla liberal pero con un gran sentido de la moral, la sido divertido (siempre se cuestiona). ****Gracias por tu mensaje y no dudes en opinar. **

**Ziu: y se pondrá más interesante aún. Gracias por leer.**

**Taisho Hanako: Rated M - Rated M- Rated M !  
**

**cat: Muchas gracias ! Sigue leyéndome ! :)**

**Ariannariverav: Gracias por amar mi fic, yo lo odio porque no me deja dormir (ajajaja !). Lo mejor está por venir.**


	5. Burn

**(Advertencia: párrafos rated M - contenido explícito) No reporten mi fic o la historia quedará hasta aquí ! x(**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Burn.**

**Elsa**

"Hans me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos, girándome en un rápido movimiento. Suavemente me depositó en la cama. Sentí su cuerpo tibio sobre mí, su pecho contra mi pecho, mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello. Abrió mis piernas suavemente con sus rodillas…"

- ¿Su majestad? – murmuró una voz a lo lejos – ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

Parpadeé rápidamente incorporándome sobre el asiento. El consejo real en pleno me observaba, atento a mi veredicto. Se discutía la modificación del precio de venta de distintos productos a provincias extranjeras, al menos eso fue lo último que había logrado escuchar. No recordaba absolutamente nada de que lo estaban hablando, es más, había perdido el hilo de la conversación hace al menos veinte minutos atrás.

- ¿Reina Elsa?

- Mis señores – comencé intentando sacar de mi cabeza los labios de Hans – Agradezco que estén reunidos junto a mí facilitándome esta difícil labor. Si tan solo fueran tan amables de otorgarme unos minutos a solas con mi secretario de Estado les estarían muy agradecida.

El consejo completo se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, saliendo en fila india por la puerta principal. Si estaba en apuros, el encanto femenino nunca estaba de más. Vi la puerta del salón cerrarse por fuera para dejar caer la cabeza en el respaldo del trono real. Suspiré profundo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, mi señora? – mi secretario de estado me examinaba con la mirada – Si me lo permite, parece distraída.

- Te pido, por favor, me resumas en un minuto el último tema que se trataba – murmuré masajeando mi sien con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda – No pasé buena noche…

La reunión del consejo concluyó de buena manera. Como ya se venía haciendo común, la ayuda de mi secretario fue fundamental para sacarme del lío. Finalmente decidí mantener los precios de venta de los productos por todo trimestre en curso, hasta una nueva evaluación del consejo. Suspiré aliviada por haber salido airosa de la incómoda situación, pero no podía permitirme que ocurriese de nuevo. Debía tener más cuidado

Salí del salón de reuniones y tomé la escalera principal hacia los dormitorios. Necesitaba ver a Anna y a Soren. No sabía si la urgencia de ver a mi familia se debía a la culpa que comenzaba a sentir en mi interior. Una y otra vez me preguntaba cómo le diría a Anna que había besado a Hans… y, peor aún, que lo había disfrutado. La culpa y el deseo me estaban consumiendo.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anna y golpeé tres veces. Definitivamente no era buena esperando, por lo que giré la perilla sin pensarlo demasiado y me asomé lentamente tras la puerta. Si hubiese sido yo la niña que esperase detrás de la puerta durante toda su infancia a que su hermana accediera a hacer un bendito muñeco de nieve, hubiese terminado por congelar todo el castillo de impaciencia.

- ¡Vaya! – rió Anna al verme entrar – Luces terrible ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Solo tuve mala noche…- respondí midiendo mis palabras- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo mejor – murmuró besando la nariz de Soren, que descansaba entre sus brazos – ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Me acerqué a la cama. Anna tomó a Soren y lo depositó lentamente entre mis brazos. Sus grandes ojos azules se posaron en los míos. Quién diría que aquel pequeño bebé me derretiría el corazón.

- Ya verás todo lo que nos divertiremos juntos – murmuré acunándolo – Le enseñaremos a tu mamá como se patina de verdad – Reímos. Soren comenzaba a dormirse. Al parecer le seguía agradando la temperatura fría de mis manos.

Anna dio un largo bostezo acomodándose en la cama.

- Tengo algunas horas hasta su próxima merienda- murmuró apuntando al bebé que aún cargaba en mis brazos – Ven a dormir conmigo… creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

No podía negar que tenía razón. Besé a Soren en la frente y lo dejé en su cuna. Era la hora de la siesta para todos. Me metí a la cama y abracé a mi hermana por la espalda. Sus piernas habían vuelto a su temperatura normal. Sentí su cuerpo tibio y la sensación fue agradable. Anna comenzaba a recobrar su buena salud y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que volviese a su rutina normal: hablar con los cuadros, deslizarse por los pasamanos de las escaleras y escabullirse a la cocina a hurtar chocolate. Extrañaba sus inesperadas intervenciones en las sesiones del consejo real o sus intentos infructuosos por mantenerse de pie arriba de los patines. Debía ser paciente.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y me incorporé con cuidado. Anna aún dormía profundamente. Miré a mí alrededor intentando calcular cuánto había dormido. En silencio, Kristoff cargaba a Soren en sus brazos, mientras éste bebía de un biberón. Al verme el muchacho sonrió. Supuse que nadie nos había querido despertar, más bien nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo.

- Dormían profundo – se apresuró a decir Kristoff al verme cerca – Además, es más simple de lo que parece – Soren ya casi acababa con la leche del biberón.

- ¿Y qué tal sus poderes? – pregunté refregándome los ojos con los dedos - ¿Ya se han manifestado de alguna forma?

- Aún no – respondió Kristoff apartando el biberón vacío de la boca de Soren- Pero cuando llora, la habitación se torna más fría.

- Ya veo – sonreí – Así comienza.

Recordé el momento en que descubrí la existencia de mis poderes. No tenía más de tres años y ante la negativa de poder jugar con Anna, "mi hermanita nueva", lancé mis juguetes por la ventana de mi habitación. Mi madre me reprendió argumentando que mi comportamiento era impropio de una princesa. Permanecí escondida en la alacena de la cocina durante toda la tarde, hasta que los guardias y soldados de mi padre pudieron retirar todo el hielo que cubría el aparador. Me sacaron dormida de uno de los compartimientos de la alacena, al borde de la hipotermia, según sostenía mi madre. Por más que lo intentaron, mi temperatura corporal seguía bordeando lo ilógico. Finalmente se resignaron y dejaron de arroparme en exceso, darme chocolate caliente cada veinte minutos y mantener el fuego de mi habitación ardiendo las 24 horas del día.

Permanecimos en silencio. Soren intercambiaba miradas risueñas con ambos. Kristoff se volvió hacía mi, meciendo al bebé.

- ¿Y qué decidiste? – murmuró extendiendo sus brazos para depositar a su hijo en los mío. Miró a Anna por encima de su hombro y continuó- ¿Porque ya decidiste que hacer con él…no?

Recibí a Soren en silencio. No sabía qué responder. Durante las últimas horas que habían transcurrido, lejos de pensar como debía alejar a Hans de Arendelle o de mí, buscaba excusas en mi cabeza para volver a ese oscuro y sucio calabozo.

- No… no lo he decidido- respondí evitando la mirada interrogante de mi cuñado – pero lo haré pronto.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación de Anna rumbo a la planta inferior. Si Hans no quería volver a las Islas del Sur, debía comunicarme que pretendía hacer a partir de ahora. No podría quedarse en Arendelle sin consecuencias para él y para mí. En vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, debíamos discutirlo juntos.

Quizás con el tiempo, Anna podría entender por qué lo hice y perdonar mi falta de sensatez.

* * *

- Elsa – Frederick permanecía de pie junto a la puerta de acceso. "¿Es que acaso no hay otro soldado que resguarde los calabozos?" – Buenas noches.

Sonreí ante su saludo. El muchacho me extendió el manojo de llaves en un gesto automático. Me pregunté si Frederick sospechaba algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debía de haberle resultado extraño verme abandonar la celda principal del calabozo a medianoche, ruborizada, despeinada y con la ropa revuelta.

- Pasas muchas horas del día aquí abajo, ¿no? – Pregunté intentando hacer memoria. No recordaba haber visto a Frederick antes, ni como guardia de palacio, soldado en Arendelle y menos como escolta real. De ser franca, Frederick parecía ser solo un soldado más del pelotón, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría siendo soldado? ¿Llevaría una vida normal considerando las largas horas que "perdía" aquí abajo? Quise saber más de él. Al fin y al cabo, comenzaba a simpatizarme.

- Si – respondió el muchacho automáticamente, sin pensar – Más del que quisiera.

- Estoy segura que puedo contar con tu discreción, ¿cierto? – Lo miré fijo. No me atreví a preguntar más aspectos personales de su vida. Sería contradictorio considerando que "pedía" discreción ante mis últimos movimientos. Además, no era un comentario sino que una orden. Frederick entendió el mensaje, asintió con la cabeza y carraspeó afinándose la garganta, nervioso.

- Bien, no me decepciones, Frederick – sentencié dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de acceso a las celdas con las llaves en la mano- Quién sabe si en un futuro cercano puedas ser guardia de palacio o incluso escolta real.

Inserté la llave en la cerradura. Tendría que hablar con Magnus y decirle que este soldado tiene un perfil adecuado para el cargo. Velar por el bienestar de Anna o de la familia real resultaría un trabajo más interesante que realizar comparado a las largas jornadas de trabajo a la que era sometido aquí abajo. Frederick no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero quizás darle un trabajo fuera de este calabozo resultaría más agradable para él y de paso, podría "corresponder" de buena manera su discreción.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé lentamente hacia la celda principal. ¿Estás nerviosa, Elsa? me pregunté a mi misma en tono de burla sacando al soldado de mi cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de ocuparme de la situación de Frederick. Debía admitir que no me sentía nerviosa sino más bien, avergonzada. "No te estás comportando precisamente como una reina, Elsa", reí. Todo esto era impropio por donde se le mirase.

- Buen día – sonrió al verme llegar. Hans lucía limpio y peinado. Aún llevaba el cabello largo, pero había cepillado y recortado su barba, logrando forma y acabado perfecto. Además, llevaba ropa y botas nuevas - Agradezco mucho el gesto, Elsa. Fue un buen baño.

La imagen de su pecho desnudo apareció de golpe en mi mente. Me ruboricé tanto que debí darle la espalda unos segundos para recuperar la compostura. Sentí el hielo bajo mis pies. Respiré profundo y me volví hacia él más serena.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó divertido quitando con la punta de los dedos el hielo de los barrotes – Supongo que no me vas a congelar por lo de anoche.

- No, no lo haré- respondí buscando entre el manojo la llave de su celda. Con los dedos quité la nieve de la cerradura e introduje la llave. El dispositivo se giró y la puerta se abrió acompañada de un fuerte ruido metálico.

Ingresé lentamente a la celda, aún calculando como debía dirigirme a él. Definitivamente la oscuridad había sido una muy buena cómplice de la aventura de anoche permitiendo desinhibirme totalmente, pero ahora, verlo directamente era doloroso y contradictorio. Me estaba enamorando de uno de los enemigos más peligros que había tenido Arendelle jamás, deseaba con urgencia las manos, los besos y el cuerpo de un traidor. ¿Cómo le diría a Anna lo lejos que había llegado con Hans?

Ambos sabíamos muy bien porque había regresado. Lo supe al encontrarnos frente a frente. Sin embargo, necesitaba aclarar qué haríamos a partir de ahora. No sabía si dejarlo ir, o si mantenerlo recluido en esa celda de por vida. Qué sería de él, de mí, de nosotros.

- Hans- comencé intentando mantenerme enfocada. Debía resolver esta situación de una vez. – Debo decidir qué hacer contigo, debo decirlo ahora.

Nuevamente él tomó la iniciativa, acercándose lentamente. Sentí el primer escalofrío cuando me tomó por la cintura y me acercó hacia él. "Buena chica… buena chica" repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza "buena chica, Elsa…, no lo hagas". Me tomó de la barbilla y levantó mi cabeza exponiéndole mis labios. Me beso muy suave. Inhalé profundo. Era increíble lo bien que olía, una suave mezcla entre vino, canela y aceites naturales. Nos separamos un poco. Me apretó fuerte hacia sí, abrazo que devolví hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo.

-Shhh- murmuró mirándome fijo – Ya hablaremos de eso…

Me levantó en el aire afirmando mi espalda contra la muralla más cercana. Colgué ambas piernas en sus caderas, mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho. Deslicé ambas manos por su espalda, sintiendo la necesidad de quitarle la ropa. Tomé el extremo inferior de su camisa y la jalé por encima de su cabeza. Tenía los hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y sus abdominales se tensaban ante mi tacto frío. Estaba sonrojada, demasiado caliente, demasiado fría. Volvió a besarme, se separó un poco.

- Elsa – susurró jadeando – ¿Quieres que continuemos?

- Si – respondí inhalando aire – Pero yo…yo nunca he…

No pude terminar de hablar, me detuvo con un largo beso. Sabía muy bien a lo que me refería. Seguramente "podríamos resolverlo juntos".

- Ahora necesito que…- continuó separando nuestros labios- … te quites el vestido.

Me ruboricé. Tenía razón, mi vestido era de delgadas fibras de hielo. Por más que lo jalase o mordiera no podría quitármelo.

- Lo haré, pero primero… – Levanté mi mano derecha formando un gran copo de nieve. – Apagaremos la luz.- La oscuridad era mi aliada, lo había demostrado la noche anterior. Jugaríamos a oscuras.

Hans aferró sus dos manos a mis muslos y me dejó lentamente sobre la cama. Definitivamente había sido un acierto cambiar aquel catre viejo y duro por una cama blanda y suave. Con un movimiento de muñeca quedé desnuda. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraron por primera vez. Ahora entendía de qué trataba todo esto, ¿Eran terrenales todas estas sensaciones? Se llevó la mano a la cintura y bajó sus pantalones. Lo que vino después ocurrió rápido, en un solo movimiento. Gemí acostumbrándome a la sensación intrusiva y abrumadora de él en mi interior. Hans permaneció quieto un minuto, permitiendo acostumbrarme a su contacto.

- ¿Estás bien?- susurró a mi oído- No quiero hacerte daño.

- Estoy bien- respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior- bien… muy bien.

Movió sus caderas muy lento, empujando adentro, afuera, adentro afuera. Acto reflejo, mis caderas comenzaron a circular imitando el ritmo uniforme de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos intentando mantener mi respiración bajo control, tratando de absorber las caóticas sensaciones a las que sus dedos daban rienda suelta. No tenía idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de hacer, de sentir. El placer era indescriptible. El aire me quemaba. Mi cuerpo se ponía cada vez más rígido mientras mis pensamientos se dispersan. Solo él, solo yo.

De golpe me estremecí y me desarmé en un millón de pedazos debajo de él. Pedazos de hielo. Hans continuó embistiendo rítmicamente hasta que cayó sobre mí, extenuado. Todavía jadeaba tratando de calmar mi respiración, mientras mi descontrolado corazón amenazaba con salirse por mi boca. Oh! eso fue asombroso. Abrí los ojos. Hans aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y con su frente pegada a la mía.

- Elsa – murmuró recobrando el aliento - ¿Te lastimé? Yo… perdí el control.

- Sí – reí besando su barbilla – Tendrás que pagar con tu vida esta "horrible" ofensa.

Buscó mis labios. Nos besamos lentamente, para finalmente tenderse a mi lado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír? Estaba agotada, pero seguía deseando el contacto de "mi" prisionero. Nuevamente busqué su cuerpo pero esta vez nos unimos en un tibio abrazo. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse después de aquel golpe fulminante de calor. Me giró con suavidad y me abrazó por la espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos. Permanecimos en silencio largo rato hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

Abrí los ojos. Me desperecé despacio, sintiéndome muy desnuda. Sonreí al recordar la serie de eventos que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Hey…-Hans me miraba fijo. Estaba tendido de costado frente a mí. Sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. Su torso aún permanecía desnudo – hola.

- Hola – sonreí ruborizada ante su mirada - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Solo te veía dormir – sonrió acercándose – Es… eres simplemente increíble.

Me tomó de las mejillas con la suavidad de costumbre y me acercó a sus labios. Parecía que el golpe de hielo pulverizado con el que lo golpeé la primera vez que me besó había surtido efecto. Cada vez que se acercaba, calcula muy bien sus movimientos para no asustarme. Hundió su nariz entre mi cabello. Inhaló profundo.

- Ven…- murmuró tomándome por las caderas – Usted tendrá el control ahora, Su majestad.

Me levantó con fuerza y en un solo movimiento me monté sobre él. Era una perspectiva interesante. Apoyé mis codos sobre la cama, presionando sus muñecas con fuerza. Helé su piel. Sonrió.

- Prepárese, prisionero – murmuré jalando su labio inferior con fuerza – No tiene escapatoria.

Nos encontramos en un beso largo e intenso. Mis labios recorrieron su cuello, deslizándose con total facilidad hacia sus hombros y su pecho. Aún podía oler la canela en su piel. Lamí su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Quería quedarme ahí y amarnos muy lento, sin importar nada, pero debía irme. Debía volver a la realidad, debía decidir qué hacer con él.

- Debo irme - susurré a su oído – Debo irme ahora.

Nos separamos muy lento, recuperando la respiración. Hans me miró con ojos suplicantes, pero finalmente accedió liberando mis caderas del agarre de sus manos.

- Está bien, Su majestad, ya tendremos tiempo para seguir divirtiéndonos.

* * *

Me sumergí completamente en el agua. Permanecí quieta conteniendo la respiración unos segundos. El agua helada resultaba ser un buen mecanismo para calmar mi cuerpo y mi mente. Asome la cabeza, alcanzando la superficie. Disfrutaba la deliciosa sensación.

- ¿Elsa? – Anna estaba tras la puerta de mi habitación - ¿Estás ahí?

- Si, entra – respondí acomodándome en la tina – Aquí estoy.

- Llamaron a una sesión especial del consejo – continuó reflexionando extrañada mientras cerraba la puerta – Debe ser importante porque pidieron mi presencia.

-¿Qué clase de sesión? – continué envolviéndome en la bata de baño. Salí del tina dejando un rastro cristalizado de agua en el piso. Atravesé la habitación y me senté frente al tocador.

- Al parecer una audiencia.

¿Quién podría solicitar una audiencia a consejo pleno? Más vale valiese la pena porque realmente estaba disfrutando mi baño y Anna aún no estaba en condiciones de asistir a actividades reales, debía descansar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Terminé de cepillar mi cabello, el que Anna trenzó con habilidad y con un movimiento de manos, me vestí con un ajustado atuendo color turquesa. Ambas salimos de mi habitación en silencio. Entramos al salón de consejo luego de la presentación respectiva.

- Buenos días, caballeros – saludé acomodándome al extremo a la mesa del consejo – Es un agrado encontrarlos reunidos a todos aquí, pero me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo tan apremiante que tenemos que atender en esta sesión extraordinaria.

- Reina Elsa, un invitado extranjero ha pedido una audiencia con usted y el consejo.

¿Extranjero? ¿Otro más? Ya estaba teniendo suficiente de los visitantes foráneos que aparecían sin avisar. Busqué mi mente como repasando las carpetas de un archivador. No imaginaba quien pudiese ser aquella persona.

- Pues bien – continué impaciente – Háganlo pasar.

La gran puerta del salón se abrió. Todo el consejo se giró para observar entrar a aquel foráneo visitante que nos había convocado en sesión extraordinaria.

- Príncipe Jórvik, primogénito del Rey Harald, Soberano de las Islas del Sur – anunció la voz.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué hacía el hermano mayor de Hans en mi salón? Me giré buscando a Anna, que permanecía a mi lado paralizada de espanto. ¡Dios mío! Definitivamente, esto no terminaría bien.

* * *

**Aclaración 1: fic-fic-fic-fic ! **

**Aclaración 2: Este capítulo va dedicado a mi consejera y amiga Taisho Hanako (si, ahí esta ! Al fin !). Me entretienen mucho nuestras conversaciones vía facebook. Atrévete a escribir más, por favor ! (y publicaloooooooooooo!)  
**

**Aclaración 3: Ahora comenzará el desarrollo de la trama de la historia, es decir, menos amor y más acción. (uhhhh !) **

**Aclaración 4: Pronto el cap. 6 (aunque no tan pronto). Estoy fuera de mi ciudad de residencia por un viaje de trabajo (si, si ! y de placer también) por lo que me tomaré la escritura con un poco de más de relajo. Este fic se está llevando toda mi atención ...y mis horas de sueño.**

**Aclaración 5: Hay escenas complejas en este capítulo y espero haber cumplido las expectativas. Intenté ser sutil y amorosa en todo momento (Por eso escribí por Elsa y no por Hans ! chan !)**

**Agradecimientos: A cada uno de los reviews ! Realmente han hecho de mi primer fanfic una experiencia increíble.**


	6. Goodness Gracious

**Capítulo 6: Goodness Gracious.**

**Elsa**

"A cuatrocientas cincuenta leguas terrestres al sur de Arendelle, bordeando la costa occidental, se encuentran las Islas del Sur. Este lejano reino lo integran numerosas islas, rodeadas de montañas escarpadas y mares tempestuosos. Legendaria es la capacidad naviera de su flota y las mitológicas criaturas que se esconden en sus aguas. El rey Harald, hijo de Indulf, reina legítimamente estas tierras acompañado de la reina Gyda y de sus trece hijos". Aún podía escuchar la voz de mi padre leyendo la reseña tomada del libro de historia y geografía real. Ese día en la clase de tácticas de guerra, nos correspondía discutir acerca de las Islas del Sur. "Recuerda, Elsa, que por tierra nos separan semanas de distancia con este reino, pero por mar solo nos separan ciento cuarenta leguas marinas de su flota de guerra…."

- Su majestad – el primogénito de esos trece muchachos se inclinó ante mí. Detrás de él, un séquito de escoltas imitó al príncipe al igual que dos pelirrojos muchachos. "Los 13 príncipes: Jórvik, Eirik, Engus, Jack, Reginald, Argyll, Harris, Karl, Isay, Edmund, Haakon, John y… Hans". Recordé lo difícil que había sido de pequeña recordar los rostros de los trece muchachos con sus respectivos nombres, pero ahora que los años habían transcurrido, sólo era capaz de reconocer a Jórvik y a Hans.

- Principe Jórvik – saludé fríamente – ¿A qué debo tan ilustre visita? – Conocía muy bien al primogénito del Rey Harald. Por más que me negué, lloré y congelé objetos a mí alrededor mi padre insistió en nuestro matrimonio. Nuestro lazo uniría dos reinos que se encontraban a portas de una guerra. "Son los sacrificios que exige un reino, Elsa" me dijo aquella vez, quitando las lágrimas congeladas de mis mejillas.

- Bueno – comenzó incorporándose – Antes que todo, solicito humildemente su perdón ante el inaceptable comportamiento de parte de mi hermano más pequeño, el Príncipe Hans.

"¿Hermano pequeño? ¿Hans? ¿El mismo Hans con el que dormí anoche?".

- Agradezco el gesto, Príncipe Jórvik, - respondí frenando mis indiscretos pensamientos que ya amenazaban con aparecer en mi mente – Pero dudo que haya viajado cientos de leguas de distancia para dar una simple disculpa. Ruego me diga a qué es lo que viene.

El príncipe permaneció en silencio pensativo. Sonrió levantando la vista. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Vengo por Hans, Reina Elsa – respondió ante el desconcierto y sorpresa de todos los presentes – Mi "hermano pequeño" está aquí en Arendelle.

Permanecí en silencio sin desviar la mirada. Aquella mañana mis padres se embarcaron en el galeón que los llevaría a las Islas del Sur. Insistí una última vez, casi sin esperanza, intentando que reconsideraran mi arreglo matrimonial. No había duda, irían personalmente a sellar el compromiso nupcial entre la futura reina de Arendelle y el próximo rey de las Islas del Sur. Lo que nadie pudo imaginar fue que mis padres no llegarían a su destino. El consejo real se hizo cargo de gobernar Arendelle en forma interina hasta que yo cumpliese la mayoría de edad para ser coronada. La promesa de matrimonio se rompió, ya no me casaría con el príncipe Jórvik. Ambos reinos permanecieron alejados y silentes el uno del otro, hasta que Hans apareció en nuestras vidas hace un año atrás.

- ¿Qué le hace suponer que está aquí, Príncipe Jórvik? – contesté desafiante sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Hans me había rogado no ser entregado a su padre. Una nueva deshonra a su familia significaría un solo castigo: la muerte. Estaba enamorada de él y no sería yo la que lo entregase a las manos de un asesino. Mi pulso se aceleró.

- Tengo dos fundamentos para afirmarlo, Su majestad – continuó lentamente el príncipe, como explicándole a un niño pequeño – El primero, es que el rastro de Hans se perdió aquí, en Arendelle. Sabemos que se subió de polizón a una de los barcos de su flota real hace ya algunos días.

"¿Cómo sabía eso?" Me faltó la respiración por unos segundos. Tragué saliva.

- ¿Y el segundo fundamento? – pregunté.

- Hans está en celda principal de su calabozo, Majestad – rió Jórvik con expresión arrogante – Ya lo comprobamos nosotros mismos.

Hubo un silencio general. Todos los presentes se voltearon hacia mí, expectantes a mi respuesta: el consejo real totalmente sorprendido, Jórvik con sensación de triunfo y Anna al borde de un colapso nervioso. Finalmente todos se habían enterado de la presencia del "polizón real" de la peor manera posible. "¿Ya lo comprobamos nosotros mismos? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?" No era posible que accedieran al calabozo por sí mismos. Aún sin ser enemigos, Jórvik y sus hermanos resultarían fáciles de identificar si ingresasen a mi palacio. "¿Hans estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿O alguien desde el interior del palacio les entregaba información? ¿Jórvik sabría de mis visitas frecuentes al calabozo? Cerré los ojos y tomé aire intentando controlar la oleada de pánico que me invadía. De lo contrario, corría el riesgo de congelar todo a mí alrededor.

- Príncipe Jórvik – abrí los ojos y miré fríamente al príncipe pelirrojo con el que casi contraje matrimonio – Si, el Príncipe Hans efectivamente se encuentra en mi calabozo, pero no lo dejaré ir. No se lo entregaré.

- ¿Y a qué de se debe su decisión, Reina Elsa? – La expresión de Jórvik se endureció borrando su sonrisa al instante. - ¿Algún interés en particular por el prisionero?

- Seré yo la que decida el destino del príncipe Hans – solté molesta ante lo inoportuno del comentario del príncipe – Su hermano permanecerá aquí. Esa es mi última palabra.

- Apelo a su sentido común, Su majestad – Jórvik se rascó la barbilla rodando los ojos – Entregue a Hans y nuestros reinos seguirán siendo tan buenos vecinos como lo han sido siempre. De lo contrario…

Me hirvió la sangre. "¿Qué se cree este tipo de venir a mi reino, a mi salón a amenazarme?", "No sientas, Elsa…" "No lo dejes entrar…contrólalo".

- Apelo a "su" sentido común – gruñí conteniendo una ráfaga de hielo pulverizado que pujaba para salir de mis manos – No es muy inteligente entrar a mi salón a amenazarme.

- ¡Es usted la que está reteniendo a un miembro de mi familia…!– Jórvik levantó la voz dando un paso hacia mi - Un príncipe de la Islas del Sur que debe ser juzgado en su tierra natal.

- Tendré que pedirle que se retire, Príncipe Jórvik – solté exasperada. Lo que él había querido decir era más bien: "Un príncipe de las Islas del Sur debía ser asesinado en su tierra natal" – Agradezco sus disculpas, pero no toleraré que venga a mi reino a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Entonces, Su majestad, esto es la guerra – soltó dando por zanjado el tema – De usted será la culpa si mueren personas inocentes.

Jórvik me dio la espalda, dispuesto a abandonar el salón. El foráneo impertinente daba por terminada la sesión que el mismo había solicitado a consejo pleno, dejándome como "villana" de la historia.

- Salvo… - soltó en voz muy alta llamando la atención de los presentes que aún lo seguían con la mirada –… que su reina cumpla el antiguo acuerdo que Arendelle pactó con las Islas del Sur y que se rompió bajo trágicas circunstancias.

"¿Casarme con Jórvik? ¿Contraer matrimonio con ese príncipe petulante y grosero?"

- Si accediera a casarse conmigo, Reina Elsa… - continuó el príncipe volviéndose desde la puerta del salón – No tendríamos que encontrarnos en un campo de batalla… y Hans, podría ser absuelto. Sería mal visto celebrar una boda y un juicio en una misma víspera. El destino de mi hermano como regalo de bodas para usted, Mi señora.

- Ya oí suficiente –bramé llena de ira congelando el suelo bajo mis pies – ¡Fuera de aquí!

- ¡Volveré, Elsa! – Jórvik era tomado por la fuerza y arrastrado hacia afuera del salón – ¡Te destruiré a ti y a ese malnacido de Hans! ¡Prepárate, Elsa! ¿Me oíste? ¡Prepárate!

Los soldados sacaron a empujones a Jórvik, Eirik y Engus del salón, con la amenaza de no volver o serían congelados al instante. La sesión extraordinaria del consejo había terminado violentamente. Busqué a Anna de inmediato. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a partir de ahora y enfocarme en preparar a Arendelle para afrontar una guerra que mi padre quiso evitar a toda costa.

* * *

**Anna**

Salí tambaleándome del salón del consejo. No entendía qué era lo que acaba de pasar allí adentro. "¿Cómo era posible que Hans estuviera aquí? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviéramos en estado de guerra?". Necesitaba descansar, mi cabeza daba vueltas fuera de control. Subí lentamente las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación.

- ¡Anna! – Elsa corría hacia mi intentando escabullirse de los miembros del consejo que la seguían de cerca exigiéndole respuestas – ¡Déjame explicarte…!

- ¿Qué se supone que pretendes?- me giré de golpe, colérica - ¿Iniciar una guerra con ellos? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas el poder naval que tienen…?

- Anna, yo no… – murmuró sorprendida al ver que hundía mi dedo índice en su pecho – Lo matarán, si lo entrego a sus hermanos el rey Harald lo matará. No te lo dije porque acababas de dar a luz. Estabas débil y los poderes de Soren…

- ¡Soren! – grité al recordar la peligrosa proximidad entre Hans y mi bebé - ¿Cómo pudiste exponer a mi hijo a un peligro así?

- ¡Estoy enamorada de él! – gritó. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

Las piernas me temblaron y me balanceé perdiendo el equilibrio. Elsa me tomó por los codos y me sostuvo evitando la caída de la misma manera como lo hacía a diario en la pista de patinaje. Sus manos estaban muy frías y su respiración agitada. Me sentó lentamente en el suelo, depositando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- ¿E…ena…mo…rada? – murmuré temblando bajo sus manos - ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Ni yo lo sé muy bien – continuó entre sollozos, cepillando mi cabello con sus dedos – Todo ocurrió muy rápido…

Me desvanecí. "¿Cómo era posible que Elsa estuviese enamorada de Hans?" La noticia fue tan repentina que me desorientó completamente. Al parecer ese era el efecto que provocaba el décimo tercer heredero en su sucesión: un enamoramiento automático, una seducción mágica. Aunque era cierto que ya no sentía remordimiento alguno hacia él, saberlo tan cerca de mi familia y de mí era perturbador. Hace un año la espada que él blandía no se detuvo frente a mí. "¿Es que acaso Elsa no recordaba que Hans intentó asesinarla por la espalda?".

Unas manos cálidas me alzaron en el aire. Abrí los ojos, entumecida. Kristoff me cargaba por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación. Lo abracé por el cuello, acunándome en su pecho. Necesitaba la seguridad de su cuerpo, el consuelo en una cara conocida.

- Volveré, Anna – gritó Elsa mientras se alejaba a la distancia – Prometo explicarte todo.

* * *

**Elsa**

Atravesé corriendo el hall principal del castillo ante la mirada atónita de los que transitaban por el lugar. Giré por uno de los pasillos laterales tomando las escaleras en espiral que conducían al calabozo. Me sentía manipulada. Hans no sería capaz de dejarse arrestar para provocar una guerra, ni de provocar un conflicto solo para forzar un matrimonio pactado con su familia…no sería capaz de enamorarme falsamente como lo hizo con mi hermana. No sería capaz, ¿verdad? Esto no era venganza. Sus labios, su cuerpo, sus palabras no podían ser su venganza. Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-¡Elsa! – Frederick permanecía de pie junto a la puerta de acceso a las celdas -¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – sonreí forzadamente quitando las lágrimas congeladas de mis mejillas – Dame las llaves. Tengo prisa. No entres, por favor.

En un movimiento automático el soldado me entregó las llaves, apartándose rápidamente. Conocida era mi falta de autocontrol en momentos difíciles. Inserté la llave, abrí la puerta y me colé dentro del pasillo. La puerta se cerró tras de mí, mientras corría para llegar a la celda principal.

- ¡Hey! – Hans al verme sonrió poniéndose de pie - ¿Cómo estás, hermosa?

No levanté la vista. En un rápido movimiento inserté la llave metálica en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Me abalancé directo hacía él con las manos en alto.

- ¿Elsa? – su sonrisa desapareció - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Dime que tu no fuiste!- grité conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas la ráfaga de hielo pulverizado que amenaza con golpearlo -¡Dime que tu no provocaste todo esto!

- Provocar, ¿qué? – Hans comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí con las manos levantadas –Si tan solo te calmaras y me dijeras qué es lo que pasa.

- Tus hermanos vinieron por ti – sollocé furiosa dejando que Hans tomara mis manos – No te entregué, no accedí… ¡y ahora estamos en guerra contra las Islas del Sur! ¡Jórvik quiere que me case con él!

Hans no respondió. Solo me acunó entre sus brazos esperando a que me calmase. Cruce mis brazos por su espalda, dándole golpes sordos producto de la rabia y la frustración. Luego de unos minutos me detuve, agotada. Sentí el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al momento de encontrarnos frente a frente. Sus dedos despejaron el cabello de mi cara, para deslizarse hasta mi cuello. Me tomó suavemente por las mejillas atrayéndome hacia él. Nos besamos despacio.

- Si tú no fuiste el que habló…- murmuré recuperando el aliento- ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

- Tranquila – Hans me tomó por la cintura y me condujo a la cama – Siéntate aquí. Necesito que me cuentes lentamente qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Le relaté como sucedieron los acontecimientos. Hablamos de sus hermanos: Jórvik, Eirik y Engus, aquellos tres pelirrojos príncipes que ignoraron a Hans durante dos largos años; la amenaza de guerra y las implicancias económicas para Arendelle: una guerra debilitaría el comercio y desabastecería la ciudad y finalmente mi hipótesis del "soplón" dentro del castillo, que cobraba cada vez más fuerza al comprobar que Hans no resultaba una amenaza real. Fue imposible no discutir con Hans la única solución "pacífica" que había propuesto su hermano mayor: mi matrimonio con él, cumplir el antiguo acuerdo roto hace cinco años y unir los dos reinos en uno solo.

- No te casarás con ese idiota. No, no y ¡no! – Hans caminaba por la celda moviéndose de un lado a otro negando frenéticamente con la cabeza – No dejaré que te toque…

- Hans, nadie ha dicho que me casaré con él. – murmuré aún sentada en la cama – ¿Podrías hacer el favor de calmarte? ¡Es una orden!

Se detuvo en seco con la mirada perdida. Me levanté y lo atraje hacía mi con suavidad, conduciendo sus manos por mi cintura. Logré que se calmara, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- Necesito que te calmes – Susurré a su oído – Nadie me tocará. Tú sabes que no me casaré con él.

- Ellos volverán –murmuró reflexivo rozando mi cuello son sus labios. Inhaló profundo – Tenemos alrededor de diez días para preparar a Arendelle contra el ataque de mi hermano. Vendrán por mar, con la flota real de mi padre equivalente a cincuenta galeones de guerra. Has rechazado su "oferta de paz", por lo que querrán mi cabeza y tu reino. Atacarán con todo lo que tienen.

Recordé los libros bélicos de mi padre, sus estrategias militares señaladas con soldados de madera y los interminables "juegos de guerra" a los cuales mi padre insistía que asistiera aún en contra de la opinión de mi madre. "La ubicación del castillo juega un rol fundamental a nuestro favor, Elsa", me dijo mi padre aquella vez y tenía mucha razón. Si bien el fiordo nos exponía a un ataque naval directo, las montañas nevadas nos resguardarían la retaguardia. Congelaría el fiordo, como ya lo había hecho sin querer una vez, y solidificaría una muralla de hielo macizo para proteger a Arendelle del ingreso de los galeones. La ciudad no estaba preparada para una guerra, pero yo sí.

* * *

**Hans**

El mar amaneció calmo y el cielo despejado. Llevaba arriba de este galeón alrededor de treinta días y el tiempo cada vez transcurría más lento. Realmente no había sido muy inteligente de mi parte enlistarme en la marina naval del reino puesto que, lejos de encontrar la gratitud de mi padre, solo encontré deberes marciales que obedecer sin objeción. Mi condición de príncipe de nada servía aquí, más aún considerando que el capitán al mando era mi hermano mayor, Jórvik. A diario, nos evitábamos en los pasillos, camarotes y cualquier espacio común. La diferencia de edad entre él y yo era abismante, quince años y once hermanos me separaban de aquel desconocido con el que compartía la misma sangre.

- ¡Eh! ¡Guardiamarina! – salí de golpe de mis reflexiones irguiéndome al instante – ¡Suelta las velas! Hay buen viento para navegar.

- Si, mi teniente – grité llevando mi mano derecha a la altura de mi sien. Si eras de rango bajo, debías obedecer hasta que pudieses mandar con propiedad. De eso se trataba esto. Corrí por la borda, colgándome del mástil principal del galeón. En un rápido movimiento quité las amarras y las velas se desplegaron tensadas por el viento. Desde aquí arriba la vista era privilegiada. Inhalé profundo unos segundos, recorriendo el horizonte con la mirada. Solo se veía agua a nuestro alrededor, por lo que supuse debían restar aún uno o dos días de travesía.

- Hans – Elsa me miraba fijo con aire preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… - me rasqué la nuca intentando concentrarme – Bien…bien. Solo un… recuerdo.

- Ya es hora de irme – sonrió nerviosa – Le debo una explicación a Anna. Lo más seguro es que aún no entienda nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

La acompañé hasta al acceso de la celda, aún tomados de la mano.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – murmuré apretándola con fuerza contra mí. Me hundí en su cabello platinado inhalando su perfume – Si estás en lo correcto, allá fuera hay alguien que observa nuestros movimientos. No confíes en nadie.

- Estaré bien, Hans – rió y me dejó un último beso.

La vi cerrar la celda y alejarse lentamente entre la oscuridad. En aquel momento no podría haber imaginado las serie de acontecimientos que de desencadenarían inesperadamente. No podría protegerla, ni evitar que confiase en las personas equivocadas. Si, la volvería a ver pero sus ojos no se abrirían al escuchar mi voz. Elsa no podría defender a Arendelle con sus poderes de hielo ni evitar que Jórvik penetrara el fiordo con los galeones de mi padre. La "reinas de las nieves" caería antes de comenzar la batalla que definiría el destino de los dos reinos.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** A Patzylin-Donno y a Ariannariverav ! Por las lindas palabras de sus reviews (**Taisho Hanako** no puedo dedicarte todos los agradecimientos a ti! jajaja !) Mención especial a todos los lectores que han pasado por aquí a leer mi fic (y por su paciencia, porque demoré en subir este capítulo!)

**Aclaración:** Como ya debe haberles quedado claro fue imposible evitar el conflicto entre Arendelle y las Islas del sur, así que el capítulo 7 explicaré "la serie de sucesos inesperados" que describe Hans. Sabrán quien es el "soplón" y sus distintas motivaciones para provocar la guerra (que se iniciará en el capítulo 9). Manténganse atentos que aún se viene lo mejor !

**Agradezco con el alma reviews, favs, views invitaciones de facebook, twitter, instagram, vine, propuestas de matrimonio (ajajajaja!) o cualquier cosa ! No duden en escribirme o sugerirme qué es lo que quieren leer. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa puede pasar ! Un abrazo a todos !**


	7. Anything Could Happen

**Capítulo 7: ****Anything Could Happen**

**Hey, tú... si, tú ! Amigo lector ! Sé que estás ansioso de conocer como sigue esta historia (¿Elsa morirá?) pero antes de eso, te dejaré algunos datos sabrosos (y secretos) de como se ha ido construyendo" You my everything".**

1.- Los títulos de los capítulos son títulos de canciones del álbum **Halcyon Days (Deluxe Edition)**, de **Ellie Goulding**. Gran parte de este fic ha sido escrito escuchando estas canciones. Para las escenas románticas escuché el disco **Own the Night **de **Lady Antebellum** (¡viva el poder de la música!).

2.- Arendelle actualmente es Noruega y las Islas del Sur son parte de Escocia. Todos los nombres de puertos y ciudades son reales, así como los nombres de Reyes y príncipes. El cuarto príncipe en sucesión al trono de las Islas del Sur se llama Jack, por **Jack Frost**. El penúltimo príncipe es John, probablemente el **"mejor amigo" **de Hans. Los antecedentes de Odín, Thor y otros dioses son reales (Googleen, amigos, gloogleen!) y originalmente el nombre para el bebé era Soran ("valiente"), pero finalmente opté por Soren (intuición de la autora, que pude combinar con mitología nórdica).

3.- Actualmente la distancia en mar se mide en millas, pero en la antigüedad se medía en leguas marinas. El cálculo de las distancias en leguas es real (Si! Me di el trabajo de calcularlo con una calculadora).

4.- Alargué la escena "hot" de **Helsa** del capítulo 4 al capítulo 5 por una sola razón: ¡Hans debía oler a demonios! Si yo hubiese sido Elsa, lo hubiese congelado solo para no tener que olerlo. Debido a esto, al inicio de "Burn", destaqué el baño de Hans así como su olor a "**vino, canela y aceites naturales**".

* * *

**(Advertencia: Párrafos rated M - Contenido NO tan explícito) ¡ NO reporten o el fic queda hasta aquí !**

**Kristoff**

Tomé el gran serrucho de mano y penetré la gruesa capa de hielo con un solo movimiento, logrando una lámina compacta. Anna me observaba de cerca tambaleándose sobre la superficie, intentando no resbalar.

- Y ahora lo sacas del agua - le indique levantando, con unas pinzas metálicas, un gran trozo compacto y trasparente de hielo – y lo cortas en trozos más pequeños.

- ¡Vaya! Si que es mucho trabajo, ¿no?

- No apto para una princesa – reí.

El hielo era mi vida y desde pequeño, fue mi única certeza: las estaciones transcurrirían lento, pero finalmente el invierno llegaría formando gruesas capas de materia prima, listas para ser cortadas.

- ¡Hey! – Grité observando cómo Anna alzaba la picota sobre su cabeza dispuesta a cortar el cubo en trozos – ¡Cuidado, Maestra del hielo! Tu hermana me congelará si sabe que te regreso al palacio con un pie menos.

Me acerqué a ella para intentar arrebatarle la herramienta que aún llevaba en sus manos, solo para ver como la escondía detrás de su espalda. Sin duda me encantaba tener a Anna muy cerca de mí, pero permitirle manipular ciertos objetos de la faena me causaba mucho nerviosismo. Siempre que ella estaba cerca, algo inesperado podía pasar.

- ¡Venga, Anna! – Murmuré sonriendo impaciente – Dámela.

- Si la quieres…- Rió traviesa - …ven por ella.

Me acerqué a ella dando grandes zancadas. Anna retrocedió lentamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y resbalando sobre el hielo. Con agilidad la sostuve de la cintura evitando que se golpeara contra la dura superficie. Permanecimos frente a frente, respirando agitados.

- ¿Anna? – Murmuré.

- ¿Si? – Respondió pestañeando lento con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- Bueno, yo quiero saber si tu…, si tu puedes o si tu quieres…- comencé a tartamudear. Llevaba semanas buscando el momento adecuado, pero realmente era muy difícil poder expresarme con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en mí, la calidez de su cuerpo entre mis manos y sus labios tan cerca de los míos - ¿Querrías… casarte conmigo?

Anna me miró fijo, sorprendida. Permanecimos en silencio, mirándonos unos segundos. No sabía que decirle. Sabía que su último intento de matrimonio había resultado fallido por confiar en un idiota que jugó con sus sentimientos de amor verdadero. Yo la amaba, tanto como para ofrecerme totalmente a ella sin engaños ni mentiras. No era Rey, ni tenía título alguno de nobleza, pero la haría feliz construyendo nuestra felicidad con mis propias manos. Aunque tuviese que picar todo el hielo de Arendelle.

- Si – respondió sonriendo tímida – Pensé que nunca me lo propondrías.

Nuestro matrimonio se llevo a cabo un día soleado y fresco de primavera, exactamente tres meses después de que le propuse matrimonio. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par, recibiendo a los ciudadanos de Arendelle y a cientos de ilustres invitados de todos los reinos aliados. Elsa, como reina, hermana y anfitriona, no escatimó en gastos, celebrando la fiesta más grande que se hubiese celebrado en la historia del reino. Fue ella misma, la que me entregó a Anna en el altar, prometiéndome la congelación automática si le hacía sufrir. Aún el recuerdo de Hans no se borraba de nuestras mentes. Gran Pabbie selló nuestro compromiso, ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes, que confundieron a mis invitados con parte de la decoración. Después de vivir la aventura más grande de nuestras vidas, incluso creyendo haberla perdido, al fin era mi troll esposa.

-¿Me cargarás por las escaleras? – rió. Anna lucía radiante entre mis brazos. Vestía un ceñido vestido blanco de larga cola y hombros descubiertos. Una tiara de princesa hecha para la ocasión coronaba su cabeza.

- Si, a menos que quieras ser tú la que me cargue hasta la habitación – respondí sonriendo mientras subía paso a paso la larga escalera.

Deslicé la mano por la puerta intentando encontrar la perilla. En un movimiento abrí la puerta y entramos a la habitación. Anna me abrazo por el cuello y nos besamos. Colé mis dedos por su espalda desamarrando su corsé de su vestido. La tiara rodó por el suelo. Suavemente la acomodé sobre el manto de pétalos de rosas que cubría la cama. Debía admitir que Elsa había logrado sorprenderme con la decoración. La estancia se encontraba delicadamente adornada con pétalos de rosas, velas y pequeñas gotas de hielo que colgaban del techo. Me acomodé lentamente sobre ella, besando sus hombros desnudos. La sentí temblar ante mi contacto.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuré mirándola fijo.

- Si…- respondió sonriendo – Esto es… estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa… solo eso.

- Iremos muy…lento – murmuré a su oído. Debía reconocer que no tenía mucha experiencia en deberes maritales. Los trolls sabían mucho de amor, pero nunca me enseñaron qué hacer en mi noche de bodas. Al fin y al cabo, Anna y yo aprenderíamos juntos.

Nos giramos en un movimiento sincronizado. Anna se montó sobre mis caderas, apretándome con fuerza. Mis manos empezaron a buscar su cuerpo a través del ceñido vestido. Necesitaba tocarla, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Con ambas manos enrolló el vestido y se lo quitó por sobre su cabeza. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un largo beso. Su caderas lentamente comenzaron a empujar contra las mías. Ya comenzábamos a comunicarnos en el mismo idioma.

Mis manos se deslizaron lentamente por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia mí. Su piel era tersa y suave. Besé su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros. Anna jaló de la cremallera de mi pantalón.

-Parecías nerviosa…- Sonreí.

- Pues ya no – Detuvo mis palabras con un largo beso.

Empujé suavemente y la sensación fue abrumadora. Necesitaba hacerlo una vez más. Una vez y otra vez y otra vez. Pero, aunque me cuerpo me lo exigía, temía lastimar a Anna. Mi esposa permanecía desnuda sobre mí, jadeando, resplandeciente bajo la luz de las velas. Me contuve con todas mis fuerzas, esperando a que ella me indicara si estaba preparada para seguir. Su cuerpo reaccionó casi de inmediato. Sus caderas comenzaron a circular rítmicamente invitando a mi cuerpo a bailar sincronizados. La temperatura subía y el cuerpo de Anna vibraba sobre mí. Llevé mis manos a sus caderas apretándola con fuerza, mientras embestía adentro y afuera. Una y otra vez. De golpe nos estremecimos tensos, despedazados. De desvanecí en una ola de sensaciones indescriptibles, irracionales. Anna permaneció inmóvil sobre mi pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sonreí.

-¿Está bien, Princesa Anna? – Murmuré acercando sus labios hacia los míos - ¿Todo en orden?

- Sí, Kristoff Bjorgman – respondió sonriendo –Todo en orden.

Amanecer con Anna a mi lado era más de lo que podía pedir. Con el tiempo aprendí a conocer sus tiempos y su ritmo de vida. Disfrutaba jugar con su cabello desordenado por las mañanas o competir para descubrir si su caballo era más rápido que Sven. Por las noches nos amábamos intensamente, tanto que nuestros cuerpos simplemente nos estorbaban. Nos besábamos detrás de las puertas, en los pasillos solitarios del castillo o entre los arbustos del jardín. Elsa fingía no vernos, pero suspiraba cada vez que nos pillaba explorando los innumerables rincones del castillo. A diario, esperaba a Anna por horas fuera del salón del consejo real solo para no separarme de ella. Los días marchaban tranquilos y éramos felices. Pronto la noticia del embarazo de Anna causó revuelo en el reino. Su panza comenzó a crecer, así como su necesidad de reposo. Ya no podría acompañarme montaña arriba a picar hielo.

* * *

Aquel día, me levanté temprano. Debía evaluar el espesor del hielo y preparar las herramientas para los días de faena que se aproximaban. Salí por el acceso principal del castillo, listo para enganchar a Sven al trineo y comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo pero algo llamó mi atención. Los guardias introducían a un sujeto por un acceso lateral al castillo. El acceso de los calabozos. No de ser por esa frondosa barba pelirroja y su actitud petulante, hubiese resultado ser solo otro prisionero. Me detuve de golpe. Yo conocía a ese hombre: era Hans, el décimo tercer hijo de un soberano que reinaba muy lejos de aquí. Hace un año, ese pelirrojo sujeto estuvo a punto de destruir mi vida, y arrebatarle a mi "familia" lo que legítimamente le correspondía. Sin embargo, lejos de ir a increparlo permanecí inmóvil. Nunca hablé directamente con Hans, por lo que el contacto directo con él me resultaría muy incómodo, con mayor razón si el sujeto tenía modales de chica.

-¡Hey! – Grité llamando al capitán del galeón que acababa de fondear en el muelle - ¿Por qué todo el alboroto?

- Mi Señor – respondió el capitán saludando con una inclinación de cabeza – Ese sujeto venía de polizón en nuestro barco. Aparentemente subió en el puerto de Sigurd sin que nadie lo notara.

- ¿Se identificó? – Pregunté comprobando en mi mente que ese puerto se encontraba a dos días al sur de Arendelle - ¿Conocen su nombre?

- No se identificó – El capitán se rascó la barbilla pensativo – Pero tiene modales bastante finos como para ser un polizón cualquiera. Además de ser un marinero excepcional…

- ¿Cuál es su próximo puerto, Capitán? – pregunté confirmando que el pelirrojo barbón era Hans," ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Volver a Arendelle y que lo recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos?"

- Eh…- rodó los ojos recordando su itinerario – Mandal, Grimstad, Arendal, Ayr y Leith.

El galeón volvería a las tierras del sur. El puerto de Leith quedaba al extremo sur de Arendelle, en la frontera limítrofe con las tierras gobernadas por el rey Harald.

-¿Cuándo zarpan? – Pregunté reflexivo.

- Mañana al alba - respondió el capitán con naturalidad – Aún tenemos entregas pendientes en esos puertos.

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, pero no podía entrometerme en las decisiones de Elsa, ella era la reina y debía respetar su autoridad como tal. Elsa debía tomar la decisión de qué hacer con el príncipe que, hace un año atrás, casi le quitó la vida. Sin embargo, ya sabía lo que haría: daría aviso a las Islas del Sur de que Hans estaba aquí, así agilizaría su salida de Arendelle y Elsa me lo agradecería. El galeón zarpó el día siguiente con rumbo a las tierras del sur y en manos del capitán, una carta para el Rey Harald firmada por mi puño y letra indicando que el príncipe Hans se encontraba en calidad de prisionero en Arendelle. En tan solo unos días, un pelotón de guardias vendría por él y sería devuelto a su isla natal, de la que nunca debería haber salido. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

Dos días después, mientras comentábamos las posibles implicancias de los poderes de mi hijo Soren, Elsa me comentó de la presencia de Hans en Arendelle. Fingí parecer sorprendido advirtiéndole el carácter peligroso del prisionero que dormía en nuestro calabozo. Parecía tener el control de la situación, sin embargo aún no decidía que decisión tomar respecto a Hans. "¿Por qué Elsa dudaba en expulsar a Hans de Arendelle? Se suponía que debía pensar como reina y actuar como tal. Después de todo, había sido buena idea informar de esta situación al rey de las Islas del Sur.

Elsa seguía dudando y con ella, yo mismo comencé a cuestionar sus capacidades como reina. Al sexto día de haber enviado la carta, los tres hermanos mayores de Hans aparecieron en el salón principal del castillo solicitando una audiencia. Venían a llevarse a Hans, pero fuera de todo pronóstico Elsa no quiso entregarlo. No permitió que se lo llevaran. "¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza?, ¿Por qué insistía en mantener cerca al sujeto que nos había causado tanto daño?". Ahora, estábamos en guerra solo por el capricho infantil de mi cuñada. Mi intuición era correcta: Elsa se había enamorado perdidamente de Hans, intuición que yo mismo pude confirmar al escuchar a la Reina admitírselo a su hermana entre sollozos. No podía entender cómo en cuestión de días se había enamorado de un potencial asesino.

Elsa ya no podía gobernar. Por culpa del real antojo de enamorarse de un enemigo declarado, su confiable juicio se había ido a la basura y peor aún, a portas de una guerra. Hans había llegado a Arendelle para enamorar a Elsa e ilusamente la reina había caído. Solo bastaba que éste influyera en sus decisiones o derechamente intentara arrebatarle el trono. Otra vez. El décimo tercer hijo del Rey de las Islas del Sur había maquinado un plan brillante: fingir volver derrotado y enamorado y así arrebatarle con facilidad el reino a Elsa. Nunca hubiese pensado que la nueva aparición de Hans acarrearía tantos problemas.

Alguien tendría que tomar el mando del reino y por supuesto que no sería aquel extranjero con modales de niña. Anna aún estaba en shock y no podría soportar tanta presión. "¿Cómo le haría entender a Elsa que su juicio no era de fiar?, ¿Cómo lograría neutralizar a la "reina de las nieves"?

* * *

- ¿Anna? – Le pregunté mientras me colaba dentro de la cama - ¿Estás leyendo?

Me sonrió con sarcasmo. Cerró el libro indicándome la tapa.

-"Mitología… nórdica" – leí las letras doradas - ¿Y eso por…?

- Lo tomé de la biblioteca personal de Elsa – continuó extendiéndome el ejemplar – Buscaba un nombre para nuestro bebé. No creo que se moleste… ya se lo devolveré.

Abrí el libro y ojeé sus páginas. "Sería mejor comenzar por el índice, ¿No crees?". Sonreí. La respiración profunda y pausada de Anna me indicaba que ya estaba dormida. Comprobé con asombro que Odín, el dios principal, era descrito detalladamente en aquel libro así como sus ocho hijos: Thor, Váli, Vidar, Meili, Hermod, Baldr, Bragi y Höðr. "Estos sujetos realmente no perdían el tiempo". Sonreí de nuevo. Las hojas comenzaron a pasar, una tras otra. El último dios nórdico en la lista era Loki. La descripción lo señalaba como el antagonista de Odín, una figura de maldad, un personaje camaleónico que podía cambiar de apariencia, edad e incluso de sexo. De acuerdo a los eruditos, Loki era concebido como el espíritu del fuego, con todo lo potencialmente beneficioso o dañino que esto pudiese ser. Loki era un derivado de_ logi_, cuyo significado era fuego. "Hielo contra fuego. Simples y eternos antagonistas" pensé. Luego de engañar a numerosos dioses y provocar la muerte de Baldr, Loki es capturado por Thor y sometido a la más horrenda de las torturas: su cara sería desfigurada con veneno de serpientes. El sufrimiento de Loki duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

Elsa sería envenenada. Buscaría alguna sustancia poderosa, pero no mortal, para neutralizar a la reina de las nieves. No podía dejar en sus manos el destino de Arendelle. Yo mismos libraría la lucha contra las Islas del Sur, eliminaría a Hans de nuestras vidas y si todo salía bien, Elsa comprendería por qué hice lo que hice. Si fue capaz de sacrificar largos años de su infancia escondiéndose en cuatro paredes para no lastimar a nadie con sus poderes de hielo, podría entender mis acciones. Podría comprender que mi objetivo no es lastimarla, sino que pelear una guerra que ella había provocado. Si Elsa lograba entenderlo, aún había una posibilidad de que me perdonara la vida.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, asomándome hacia el interior del comedor real. Elsa aún no llegaba a cenar, lo que me daría algunos segundos para actuar. Avancé a través del salón hasta llegar a la amplia mesa ya servida. Aquella noche y como siempre, el menú era variado: cerdo, cordero, quesos y distintos vegetales de exhibían en grandes bandejas de plata. En un movimiento rápido destape el pequeño frasco y vertí su contenido rojizo dentro de la copa de vino de Elsa. Luego de vivir alrededor de veinte años con los trolls y de asistir a Gran Pabbie en rituales y ceremonias, había llegado a alcanzar un conocimiento más que aceptable en pócimas y venenos. Bastaban solo unas gotas de aquel líquido para que Elsa cayera profundamente dormida. Ya estaba hecho. La reina caería frente a mis ojos en solo unos minutos más.

La puerta se abrió y Elsa se deslizó distraídamente dentro del salón. Llevaba el pelo suelto y una túnica holgada color verde oscuro. Con lentitud se dejó caer sobre el asiento real, suspirando profundo.

-¿Dónde está Anna?- preguntó - ¿Aún está encerrada en su habitación?

- Si – respondí pinchando con el tenedor un gran trozo de cordero y metiéndolo en mi boca.

Elsa extendió su brazo para alcanzar su tenedor, determinada a seguir mi ejemplo, pero se arrepintió. Al parecer la reina no tenía apetito.

-Ya veo– suspiró - Aún no quiere hablar conmigo. Tomó la copa de vino entre sus dedos y mi corazón de detuvo. Su mirada parecía perdida. Luego de que Elsa le confirmara a Anna su repentino enamoramiento por Hans, mi esposa había optado por encerrarse junto a Soren en nuestra habitación matrimonial. No quería hablar con nadie, temerosa y decepcionada de su entorno. Elsa y yo pasamos horas golpeando la puerta. Ahora, era Anna la que se negaba a dejarnos entrar. Tres largos días esperando, sentado contra la puerta.

Sorbió un trago de la copa y la depositó lentamente sobre la mesa.

-Lamento que tengas que comer solo, Kristoff – murmuró poniéndose de pie – Pero no estoy de ánimo para…

Las piernas de Elsa se tambalearon, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Desconcertada vió como el hielo cubría su asiento, la mesa y el suelo bajo sus pies. Su sistema de alerta se había activado, debía moverme rápido o alguien podría salir herido. Me puse de pie y en un solo movimiento la alcé entre mis brazos. El veneno era rápido y potente, por lo que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué…? – Jadeó intentando soltarse de mis brazos - ¿Qué me está pasando?

La proximidad del cuerpo congelado de Elsa era completamente doloroso. Su piel estaba congelada producto del miedo. La apreté entre mis brazos con firmeza solo unos segundos hasta que dejó de moverse. Lentamente su cuerpo se relajó y su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué… qué me hiciste? – Susurró.

- Yo tomaré el control ahora, Elsa – Respondí lentamente. Necesitaba que me comprendiera antes de dormirse – Yo solucionaré esto. Confía en mí.

Cerró sus ojos, inconsciente.

Cargué el cuerpo inmóvil de Elsa por el pasillo. Con sigilo entré a su habitación y la acomodé cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Retrocedí apartándome sin poder quitar la vista de ella. Miré a mi alrededor para comprobar atónico lo imponente del lugar. Elsa literalmente había construido un palacio de hielo personal dentro de su habitación. Las paredes azules de la estancia se encontraban perfectamente iluminadas, atravesadas por enormes fractales de hielo sólido. Aquel lugar resultaba de una belleza absolutamente abrumadora digna de ser contemplada con detalle pero debía salir rápido de ahí. Debía ir por Anna y lograr que abriera la puerta, debía lograr que me escuchase. Tomaríamos el control de la situación. Nos defenderíamos de aquel ejército que navegaba hacia nosotros y que llegaría en tan solo siete días. La cuenta regresiva estaba en marcha.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Este fanfic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Maya de Acuario (al fin te dignaste a leer lo que escribí para ti, eh?)

**Agradecimientos**

**Taisho Hanako: **Eres simplemente la mejor (aunque sacrifique horas de sueño por hablar contigo ! jajajaja !)

**chibimariana:** Agradezco tus lindísimas palabras, aunque no creo que este sea el mejor fic HansxElsa que hay. Hay mucha imaginación dando vueltas por allá afuera.

**Maya de Acuario:** ¡Si, haré un "You my everything" part. II ! **(Eres la única que sabe la trama: NO SPOILEREES ! Já !)**

**Ariannariverav:** Un abrazo, chica ! Para ti y para tu hermana que me leen !

**MaryValentineWong**: Es un verdadero agrado que te haya "enganchado" mi historia. Le pongo mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea entretenido de leer. Sigue por aquí que se viene buenísimo.

**HachikoLovePaulinne:** Si, quizás fue rápido, pero pensemos que fue un golpe de amor fulminante (?). Me agrada que Elsa sea desinhibida. Es un personaje con mucho material para escribir. Y si, todo el Kristanna de allá arriba **va dedicado para ti** (adivinaste lo que escribiría cuando aún estaba solo en mi cabeza y no en word).

**sodenoakatsuki:** A filtrarlo por Idioma y ponerle All al resto !

**Patzylin-Donno**: Pensé en las "consecuencias"... solo manténte atenta y verás !

**Ziu:** Gracias - Gracias - Gracias !

**Denisa Miller**: Espérate a que comience la guerra. Querrás golpearlo de verdad.


	8. In my city

**Capítulo 8: In My City**

Advertencia: **Párrafos rated M** (no sexo, **si violencia explícita**) **NO** reporten o el fanfic se queda sin final (noooooooooooooooooooo !)

* * *

**Hans**

La celda permanecía fría y silenciosa. Me recosté en la mullida cama con la mirada fija en mis pies, "¿dónde estaba Elsa?". Llevaba tres días sin saber de ella y absolutamente nada me indicaba que esta inercia fuese a cambiar. "¡Oh, Dios! Como me dolía no poder verla". Deseaba sus labios, sus ojos azules, su piel fría. La deseaba toda, completa para mí. La imaginaba recostada a mi lado, susurrando a mi oído, aferrándose a mis caderas con fuerza. Besando su cuello hasta erizar su piel. Necesita decirle que todo lo que viniese lo "resolveríamos juntos" y que había cambiado por ella, simplemente porque la amaba. El sonido sordo de la puerta de acceso me sacó súbitamente de mis pensamientos. Alguien se aproximaba hacia mi a paso muy lento.

-¡Elsa! ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya comenzabas a…- me detuve en seco, atónito - ¿Anna?

La princesa Anna, segunda al trono de Arendelle, se encontraba de pie frente a mí. Parecía exhausta casi al borde del desmayo. En sus brazos, envuelto en una sábana dorada, dormía un pequeño niño de cabello platinado. Su hijo con "el granjero".

-No digas nada – susurró sin quitar la vista del bebé – Necesito que me escuches.

Asentí mecánicamente poniéndome de pie. "Algo aquí no está bien", pensé. Anna no debía estar aquí, menos cargando a su hijo de solo unos días de vida.

-Necesito que hablemos de Elsa…- comenzó levantando la vista. Nuestros ojos de encontraron. La última vez que sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos, terminé sumergido dentro del fiordo con un buen golpe en la nariz - Ella…

- ¿Elsa? Anna, solo déjame explicarte – Me apresuré a dar explicaciones –Necesito que sepas que lo nuestro es de verdad, que yo la amo y que ella…

-Elsa fue envenenada- soltó de golpe sin desviar la mirada.

Mi corazón de detuvo un segundo. "No. No podía ser posible. Mi hermano no podía llegar tan lejos. Jórvik no sería capaz de envenenar a Elsa por negarse a aceptar su "ofrenda de paz". No, no era cierto. Anna estaba equivocada. Anna se está vengando de mí. Elsa, la grandiosa reina de Arendelle, no podía ser envenenada. Nadie se atrevería..." Retrocedí lentamente rascándome la cabeza frenéticamente intentando encontrar una explicación.

-No…-sollocé mordiéndome los labios – No, no, no…. ¡Le advertí que tuviese cuidado! ¡Le advertí que alguien nos vigilaba!

-Lamento tener que decírtelo de esta manera – La expresión de Anna se suavizó - Pero necesito que sepas la situación que atravesamos.

-¿Quién fue, Anna? – Bramé colérico saltando sobre la barrera metálica, aferrándome a los barrotes con violencia – ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Mataré al que hizo esto! ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!

Anna retrocedió unos pasos, mientras mecía frenéticamente a Soren, quien ya comenzaba a sollozar. Sin duda, mis gritos lo habían sacado de su profundo sueño. En un par de segundos, Anna parecía controlar la situación al acomodar al bebé cerca de su pecho.

-Si no te calmas, no podremos seguir hablando – susurró molesta comprobando que el bebé volvía a dormirse.

-Necesito verla, Anna – murmuré suspirando lento y entrecortado, conteniendo las lágrimas– Al menos permíteme despedirme de ella.

- Hans – Anna me miró sorprendida – Elsa solo está dormida, no está muerta. Luego de inspeccionar el color de sus labios y sus signos vitales, Gran Pabbie logró identificar el veneno y elaborar un antídoto.

Las palabras de Anna fueron un bálsamo liberador. Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar liberando la pesada carga emocional que me había abrumado hace unos segundos atrás. Sonreí aún con un nudo en la garganta. "Elsa estaba viva y pronto se recuperaría". Nada más me importaba. Volvería a ver al azul de sus ojos.

-Es difícil saber cuándo despertará – continuó la princesa – y si, una vez despierta, se encontrará en disposición de utilizar sus poderes.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos reflexionando las últimas palabras de Anna. La princesa tenía razón: aún si Elsa lograba despertar antes de que Jórvik atravesara el fiordo, no podría utilizar el máximo de sus poderes en un combate directo. Su cuerpo demoraría en recomponerse, por lo que Anna tendría que hallar una manera para darle tiempo a la "Reina de las nieves" para entrar en acción.

- Anna – comencé- Dime quien le hizo esto a tu hermana.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso – respondió apartando la gran llave metálica que abría mi celda e introduciéndola en la cerradura – Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿Dónde? – La puerta se abrió lentamente. Permanecí inmóvil.- Soy un prisionero. Yo no…

-Si afirmas que los sentimientos que sientes hacia mi hermana son de verdad – murmuró –Necesito que lo demuestres. Necesito que pelees contra tu hermano y que salves a Arendelle de su destrucción. Eso es lo que Elsa hubiese querido, eso es lo que yo deseo y eso es lo que Arendelle demanda de ti.

-Lo haré – murmuré dando el primer paso fuera de la celda, dispuesto de demostrarle a Anna que no se equivocaba al confiar en mi – Te ayudaré a defender Arendelle, pero primero… llévame con Elsa. Necesito verla.

Caminamos en silencio por el largo pasillo. La sensación de libertad era sumamente extraña más si consideraba que era Anna la que me liberada, a portas de una guerra declarada contra mi hermano, para defender el reino de la mujer que amaba "Si, la misma mujer que lanza ráfagas de hielo pulverizado por las manos".

El guardia de turno se cuadró junto a la puerta, gesto que Anna agradeció con una sonrisa gentil. Aquel sujeto debía ser Frederick. El soldado que cuidaba el acceso a las celdas y con el que Elsa hablaba a menudo en sus incursiones por la parte baja del castillo. Lejos de lo que puede imaginar, aquel sujeto resulto ser muy confiable, un testigo discreto de mis encuentros nocturnos con la reina.

-¿Frederick? – Le pregunté apuntándolo con mi dedo índice - Tu eres el soldado que ha cuidado las celdas desde que llegue aquí, ¿cierto?

-Y tú eres el sujeto que ha causado todos estos problemas, ¿no?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos segundos. Desafiantes. El soldado era confiable, lo reconocía, pero no sería él el de la última palabra. No porque gozara de la simpatía de la reina permitiría que me hablase así.

-Deténganse – Anna se interpuso entre ambos justo a tiempo – Cálmense los dos, por favor. Les recomiendo limar sus asperezas "civilizadamente" porque desde ahora necesitaré la colaboración de ambos.

* * *

En silencio, los tres ascendimos por la escalera en espiral hasta llegar al hall principal del castillo. Atravesamos la estancia y sigilosamente subimos la escalera principal hasta llegar a los dormitorios reales. La habitación de Elsa se encontraba custodiada por dos escoltas de palacio, flanqueando los costados de las puertas. Al ver a Anna ambos soldados se apartaron del acceso, en un movimiento simple y sincronizado, permitiéndonos entrar.

La habitación de Elsa resultó ser una enorme cúpula de hielo sólido adornada por fractales de formas increíbles e irracionales. Los cristales que colgaban del techo reflejaban los rayos del sol que se colaban por los ventanales, proyectando diminutos arcoíris sobre las paredes. En el centro de la habitación, sobre una cama de sábanas inmaculadas, pude distinguir a la magnífica reina de las nieves profundamente dormida.

-Solo necesito unos minutos… – murmuré acercándome lentamente a la cama como temiendo despertarla –…a solas.

Aún inconsciente, totalmente frágil e indefensa, Elsa lucía radiante. Me senté sobre la cama y tomé sus manos, reconfortándome ante el calor de su contacto. La disminución de sus poderes provocada por el veneno, había alterado alguna de sus características más propias como el color de su cabello o su temperatura corporal. La puerta se cerró por fuera: Anna gentilmente me había concedido un momento a solas con su hermana. Éramos solo ella y yo dentro de la habitación.

-Elsa - susurré besando sus manos - ¡Dios!, Te lo advertí.

Me incliné lentamente sobre ella hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Permanecí ahí, inmóvil, en aquel lugar donde por días soñé estar. Justo al tocar sus labios, supe que era mi acto de amor verdadero. Aquel beso legendario con el cual el príncipe rompía el encanto que hechizaba a la princesa. Ese beso fue el que le negué a Anna hace un año atrás y el destino se encargaba de recordármelo una vez más. Yo mismo seguía pagando por mis errores una y otra vez. Recordé a Elsa amaneciendo junto a mí, abriendo los ojos, perezosa y risueña. Si tan solo mis besos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para revertir el efecto del veneno. Si fuesen tan poderosos para que abriera sus ojos y saliera de su profundo sueño. Aparté sus castaños mechones de cabello con mis dedos, aferrando mis manos a su mandíbula. La atraje suavemente hacia mí.

-Abre los ojos, Elsa – murmuré - Por favor, despierta.

Los ojos de la Reina permanecieron cerrados. No era el príncipe de aquellos antiguos cuentos de hadas y Elsa no era la princesa desvalida que abriría los ojos al contacto de mis labios. Suspiré abrumado, dejándola ir. Imaginar mi mundo sin ella era simplemente catastrófico. Ya había probado el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su piel y, no tenerlos me quitaba la respiración. Elsa era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, ella era mi mundo, mi aire, mi día y noche y lucharía por ella, le demostraría que valía la pena confiar en mí y que no volvería a sufrir. Aquella muchacha no había sido la primera en mi vida, pero estaba seguro que sería la última. Con ella quería vivir el resto de mis días, conocernos, vivir el día a día y envejecer juntos. Renunciaría a mi apellido, a mi familia y a mis costumbres, solo para estar junto a ella, solo para ver brillar sus grandes ojos azules de nuevo.

Besé su frente con suavidad. Me incorporé lento. Debía volver con Anna y comenzar a prepararnos la guerra que estaba por venir.

-Podría acostumbrarme a tu calor –murmuré en su oído – Descansa, mi amor, ya hablaremos de eso.

* * *

**Anna**

Respiré profundo y abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Estimado miembros del consejo real – comencé – agradezco hayan acudido tan pronto a mi llamado. Henos aquí reunidos para decidir el destino de Arendelle.

El consejo real se componía de nueve miembros principales, escogidos directamente por el soberano regente. Cada miembro se especializaba en un área determinada: secretario de Estado, política exterior, pesca, salud, comercio, defensa, agricultura, transporte y vivienda. Dentro del consejo aún distinguía rostros conocidos, varios de aquellos asesores me había cargado en sus piernas cuando tan solo era una bebé. Frente a su coronación inminente y ante la necesidad urgente de opiniones confiables y cercanas, Elsa se negó a modificar el consejo que había "reinado" interinamente por tres años luego de la inesperada muerte de nuestros padres. La reina gobernaría aconsejada por nuestros cercanos de toda la vida.

-Todos ustedes son parte de mi familia –continué mirando a mi alrededor, intentando mantenerme serena – y es por eso, que pido su confiable opinión para decidir cómo proceder frente a los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en nuestro reino en tan solo unos pocos días. Me he visto en la obligación de tomar el liderazgo del reino, porque mi hermana Elsa ha sido envenenada.

Mis palabras causaron revuelo general. El consejo pleno se puso de pie, indignado. Luego de que Elsa devolviera el verano descongelando Arendelle, el reino completo había caído rendido a los pies de la mitológica "Reina de las nieves". Los ciudadanos la observaban con cariño y admiración al igual que el consejo real que nos conocían, a Elsa y a mí, de toda la vida.

-Mis señores – alcé la voz intentando recobrar la atención de los oyentes, que lentamente recobraban la serenidad – La reina Elsa, se repondrá. Su vida está fuera de peligro, pero como princesa y Soberana interina de Arendelle, debo ser yo la que acuse públicamente de intento de asesinato al culpable de este crimen.

Mi estómago de revolvió. No entendía por qué Kristoff había llegado al punto de intentar "neutralizar" a Elsa. Luego de insistir durante días y desafiarme a salir o golpearía la puerta hasta arrancarla, mi esposo me confesó que había envenenado a mi hermana durante la cena vertiendo una poderoso líquido en su copa de vino. Su argumento de "la incapacidad de la reina de tomar decisiones acertadas" fue la "gota que rebalsó el vaso". Simplemente no lo podía creer. Kristoff era mi esposo, pero Elsa era mi hermana y ni por muy enamorada que estuviese de Hans, permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño. Escogí a Elsa una vez y lo volvería a hacer, una, dos o tres veces si fuese necesario. Defendería mi hermana de espadas, venenos, idiotas o de cualquiera que le hiciera daño. La cachetada que golpeó la mejilla de Kristoff entumeció mis dedos.

-Que entre el acusado – ordené sobándome la mano derecha que aún me costaba trabajo empuñar.

La puerta principal se abrió y un pelotón de cuatro soldados entró guiando a Kristoff dentro del salón. Nunca hubiese pensado que sería yo la que acusaría a mi propio esposo de asesinato , al padre de mi hijo, a aquel hombre con el que me imaginé "para toda la vida".

- Kristoff Bjorgman – murmuré conteniendo la respiración - ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?

-Anna – respondió ubicándose frente a los presentes– No tenemos que hacer esto.

-Kristoff Bjorgman – repetí la pregunta rogando que mi esposo no hiciera las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran - ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?

- Si – respondió mirándome fijo – Estoy aquí porque envenené a Elsa, la reina de Arendelle.

- Así es – continué obviando la falta de formalidad de mi esposo – Necesito que exponga los hechos frente a este honorable consejo, quienes dictarán su castigo como veredicto, al final de la sesión.

-¡No buscaba asesinarla! –gritó temeroso– Solo intentaba que Elsa no "regalara" el reino al primero que la sedujera.

"¿Al primero que la sedujera?" Aunque sus palabras hacían referencia directamente a lo ocurrido hace un año atrás antes del deshielo, debía reconocer que la noticia de la relación de Elsa y Hans a mi también me había tomado por sorpresa. Quizás Hans de verdad había cambiado o quizás Elsa había hecho surgir lo mejor de aquel príncipe sin moral ni honor. ¿Cómo saberlo? Quizás esta era una nueva habilidad de la "Reina de las nieves": descongelar corazones de hielo.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo grave que es eso? ¿No pensaste en hablar conmigo antes de actuar? – solté olvidando por un segundo la formalidad, el protocolo, las miradas - ¿Es que acaso no entiendes el pánico que sentí?

El silencio en el salón se hizo general. Kristoff bajó el cabeza, humillado. Lo escuché acomodar los grilletes en sus muñecas, seguramente el metal ya comenzaba a herir su piel. Debería tranquilizarme o esto no resultaría. De haber sido Elsa hubiese congelado a mi esposo hace mucho rato, a hielo lento, muy lento. "Buena chica, Anna…" "No lo dejes salir…no" repetí en mi mente el Karma de mi hermana. Muchas veces, luego de las largas y agotadores sesiones del consejo, escuchaba a Elsa murmurar repetidamente esas palabras detrás de las puertas, como controlándose para no congelar al primero que pasase frente a ella. Necesitaría aclarar los hechos, deliberar con ayuda del consejo qué hacer con Kristoff y alejarlo lo más posible de Elsa, quien buscaría castigarlo como de lugar. Nadie había osado a atacar a la reina directamente, menos envenenándola con un líquido dentro de su copa de vino. Elsa despertaría furiosa, y ni siquiera yo podría frenarla si buscaba castigar al culpable.

-Bueno, que entré a dar declaración "el que está seduciendo" a la reina – volví a hablar – Que entre el príncipe Hans.

La tranquilidad y buenos modales del menor de los hijos del rey Harald, le permitieron entrar al salón sin grilletes y en custodia de tan solo un soldado. Me saludó con una profunda reverencia y se volvió hacía el consejo. Era difícil de creer que mi hermana se hubiese enamorado de este sujeto barbón y sucio, un enemigo declarado de nuestro reino, un polizón. El historial de crímenes era largo. Sin embargo, aquel príncipe era nuestra única esperanza de no ser masacrados en la guerra que se aproximaba. La flota real del rey Harald liderada por Jórvik, su primogénito, llegaría en tan solo cuatro días. Penetrarían el fiordo y, al no existir hielo que los frenase, atacarían directamente el castillo destruyéndolo por completo. Hans, aquel príncipe despreciable que no detuvo el ataque de su espada, era ahora nuestra única salida.

-Principe Hans – comencé a hablar volviendo de mis reflexiones – Necesitamos su testimonio para aclarar el crimen que se ha cometido en contra de mi hermana.

Hans, colérico, se giró hacia Kristoff. Al fin, el príncipe había entendido por qué mi esposo tenía grilletes en las muñecas y por qué era custodiado de cerca por varios soldados armados.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? – soltó caminando hacia Kristoff a paso decidido – ¡Yo mismo te mataré, granjero! ¡Maldito hijo de…!

-¿Granjero? – preguntó mi esposo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

No podía moverse. La escolta de soldados que resguardaba a Kristoff lo rodeó evitando que Hans se acercase demasiado. Por un segundo deseé que se golpearan, al fin y al cabo, hubiese sido interesante ver quién hubiese resultado vencedor: Hans, el polizón enamorado o Kristoff, el picador de hielo.

-¡Suficiente! –grité molesta – ¡Vuelva a su lugar, Principe Hans! No está aquí para tomar justicia por sus propias manos. Haga el favor de cooperar porque al fin y al cabo es usted el que provocó esta guerra no mi hermana.

- Princesa Anna- Hans ya había tomado su lugar en el salón, pero ahora era custodiado por tres soldados armados hasta los dientes – Nunca fue mi intensión provocar una guerra, menos en contra de mi propia familia. Regresé a Arendelle a decirle a Elsa lo que sentía por ella. Corría el riesgo de que no me creyera y que me dejase encarcelado o incluso me ejecutase, pero ¿qué más daba? Al menos lo habría intentado.

- ¿Y tú crees que te creeremos eso? – rió Kristoff – Linda confesión de amor, ¿no crees?

Hans se giró y miró al acusado con los ojos llenos de ira. No era necesario ser ningún intérprete para entender que el príncipe quería "arreglar" esta situación de una manera más violenta.

El consejo levantó la sesión extraordinaria con el veredicto de que fuese la misma reina Elsa quien juzgara y castigara al culpable de atentar contra su vida. Hans quedó en libertad. Su declaración y la falta de pruebas contundentes permitieron levantar las sospechas de traición que recaían sobre él. Kristoff, en cambio, había sido declarado culpable, ante la serie de pruebas irrefutables que lo delataban. Llegado el momento, ni el consejo ni yo podríamos interponernos si la reina buscase castigar a quien la dejase imposibilitada de defender su reino. Me dolía saberlo dentro de esa húmeda celda que, paradójicamente, era la misma donde Hans había permanecido encerrado más de una semana. En ese mismo cubículo, Elsa se había dejado llevar iniciando el conflicto que hoy me correspondía a mí terminar.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado. La ciudad completa se movía frenética ante la orden de evacuar hacia las montañas nevadas que protegían al castillo por el flanco posterior. Toda mujer, anciano y niño debía salir de la ciudad cargando solo lo esencial. Si eras hombre y podías sostener una espada, debías alistarte en el ejército real. Luego de inspeccionar exhaustivamente los galeones reales de Arendelle, Hans sugirió utilizarlos como primera línea de defensa: naufragaríamos la flota completa de galeones a algunas millas fuera del fiordo. Esto frenaría el ataque directo de Jórvik y nos daría tiempo de contrarrestar su ataque. Si teníamos un poco de suerte y precisión exacta, las catapultas ayudarían a mermar la flota enemiga.

* * *

**Elsa**

Aquella sensación era extraña y desconocida. Sentía el cuerpo adormecido desde la cabeza a los pies, y la elevada temperatura corporal no me estaba ayudando en nada, "¿Por qué mi cuerpo no era capaz de enfriarse?". Inhalé profundo intentando disipar el calor. Mi propio cuerpo me quemaba. Sentí la presión fría y suave de algo sobre mi pecho.

-¿Elsa?

Abrí los ojos lentamente al escuchar mi nombre. Frederick me observaba de cerca con aire preocupado. Sobre mí y arropado solo con un pañal, Soren dormía profundamente, piel contra piel. Su tacto frío y su respiración acompasada me tranquilizaron de inmediato. Bajé la mirada para comprobar como mi pequeño sobrino se mecía al ritmo de mi respiración, chupándose su pequeño pulgar.

-Buenos días – murmuró el soldado sonriendo ampliamente - Bienvenida de vuelta.

-¿Dón…de estoy? – murmuré observando a mi alrededor. Demoré algunos segundos en comprobar que aquel lugar era mi habitación. Mis hermosas columnas decoradas con fractales cuidadosamente diseñados ya no estaban - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-El hielo de tu habitación se derritió – respondió Frederick cauteloso - Luego que las columnas se trizaran, tuvimos que remover todo el hielo antes que cayera y causara algún accidente.

Inhalé una bocanada de aire. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?" "¿Dónde estaba Anna?"," ¿Jórvik había penetrado el fiordo?", "¿Por qué no era capaz de bajar mi temperatura a voluntad?" "¿Y por qué mi cabello… "

-¡Dios! – grité sorprendida - ¿Qué le pasó a mi cabello?

Soren despertó bruscamente. Sus ojos me miraron fijo acusando su enojo. Antes que abriera su boca para llorar, Frederick tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo mientras se desplazaba por la habitación. "Mi irreconocible habitación…"

-El veneno que ingeriste mermó tus poderes en forma considerable oscureciendo tu cabello y aumentando la temperatura de tu cuerpo – respondió a cierta distancia – El "sacerdote de roca" dijo que una vez que tu cuerpo hubiese eliminado todo rastro de la poción tus poderes regresarían gradualmente.

"¿El sacerdote de roca…?" Seguramente Gran Pabbie había seguido de cerca mi condición de salud y seguramente de él había sido la idea de mantener a Soren muy cerca de mí. Desde su nacimiento, mi pequeño sobrino había demostrado poderes magníficos, muy superiores a los míos a su edad. Aún con pocos días de vida, Soren ya poseía una gran cantidad de magia que pujaba por salir de su pequeño cuerpo. Era ese frío que yo podría utilizar para agilizar mi recuperación.

-Creo que debe tener hambre – Las palabras del soldado me hicieron regresar a la habitación. En tan solo unos segundos, Soren volvió a mis brazos pero esta vez sorbiendo grandes cantidades de leche de un biberón. Agradecí su contacto frío.

- Necesito que me relates todo lo que ha acontecido desde que me envenenaron – murmuré observando como Soren envolvía con fuerza mi dedo índice en su manita derecha. Frederick se sentó sobre la cama a corta distancia de mí. Podía notar el cambio de aptitud del soldado frente a la pérdida temporal de mis poderes. Ahora se mostraba confiado, tranquilo y seguro. "¿Tanto miedo le producía a las personas que me rodeaban?" "¿O simplemente se debía a la incapacidad de controlar mis poderes?"

-La princesa Anna y el consejo real resolvieron que debía ser usted la que decidiera como castigar al Sr. Bjorgman por su delito – comenzó – Además, la ciudad ha ya sido evacuada, la flota real ha sido hundida afuera del fiordo como primera barrera de defensa y las catapultas ya han sido reubicadas en las montañas.

-¿Anna tomó todas esas decisiones? – pregunté quitando el biberón vacío de la boca de Soren.

Mi hermana me había sorprendido, ni siquiera yo podría haberle pensado mejor.

-Sí, ella pero aconsejada por el pelirr… - soltó Frederick sin pensar - …por el Príncipe Hans.

"¿Hans y Anna juntos tomando decisiones de cómo proteger Arendelle?" "¿Es que acaso estaba muerta?" Respiré profundo intentando, con urgencia, disipar el calor que amenazaba como derretirme. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Anna había tomado la decisión correcta al confiar en Hans y depositar todas nuestras esperanzas sobre sus hombros. Permitirse ser aconsejada por un miembro de la flota real enemiga, le permitiría a Anna conocer de qué forma nos atacarían, disminuyendo pérdidas y dándonos cierta ventaja. De estar vivo, mi padre hubiese lanzado rayos por los ojos al enterarse de que "su princesita" hundió sus adorados galeones de guerra. No había más opción, los barcos formarían una trinchera flotante que frenarían momentáneamente el avance de Jórvik. Acababa de comprobar que Hans, no solo era un amante excepcional sino que también un estratega militar más que sobresaliente.

-Se supone que la flota del Principe Jórvik deberían estar a solo unas leguas de Arendelle – continuó poniéndose de pie.

Seguí A Frederick con la mirada mientras atravesaba la habitación y llegaba hasta el ventanal. Lo vi retroceder incrédulo, asombrado. Me incorporé lentamente para observar lo que nos paralizaría a ambos. Tras los ventanales a solo algunas leguas del castillo, la poderosa escuadra de guerra del reino de las islas del sur surcaba las tranquilas aguas hacia nosotros. Los cincuenta galeones avanzaban alineados dispuestos a penetrar el fiordo. No alcancé ni a tambalearme debido a que las manos de Frederick me sostuvieron antes de caer. No había tiempo que perder, porque si la barrera de barcos funcionaba, solo tendríamos unos minutos para salir del castillo antes de que comenzaran a atacarlo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente frente a nuestros ojos. Un largo escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver como el príncipe Jórvik atravesaba el umbral de la puerta colándose dentro de mi habitación.

-Su majestad –rió cerrando la puerta detrás de él - Solo quería comprobar por mi mismo, si eran ciertos los rumores. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Envenenada a portas de una guerra contra nosotros?

-¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó Frederick desenvainando su espada - ¡Ahora!

-¡Vaya! – Jórvik se giró hacia el soldado – Veo que mi hermanito le ha dejado un escolta personal.

-Principe Jórvik…- murmuré apretando a Soren contra mi pecho – Necesito que se retire… ahora.

-No me malentienda, Reina Elsa– Jórvik sacó lentamente su espada de la vaina – Vengo a ofrecerle, por última vez, que considere nuestro matrimonio como solución a este conflicto. Sería una lástima tener que destruir este hermoso castillo, esclavizar a su gente o asesinar a toda familia.

Frederick se adelantó cerrándole el paso al príncipe, el que ya comenzaba a avanzar hacia mí. Retrocedí lentamente hasta que mis pies chocaron con el borde de la cama. Permanecí inmóvil, aterrorizada y sin la más mínima señal de que mis poderes fueran a regresar. En otro momento hubiese luchado conmigo misma para no asesinar a ese entrometido, pero ahora, solo imploraba que el frío regresara a mis manos, que el hielo volviera a mi cuerpo.

-¡Hey, tu! – soltó Jórvik apuntando con su espada –Será mejor que no te entrometas en esto. Déjale a la realeza solucionar esta clase de problemas.

Mi escolta no se movió ni un centímetro. Permaneció firme, con la espada levantada apuntando a Jórvik. Se midieron por unos segundos hasta que la tensión se rompió con el primer cruce del acero.

-¡Elsa! –gritó esquivando el primer ataque – ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

No podía moverme. Para mi desgracia, Jórvik bloqueaba el acceso de la única salida de la habitación. De no haber cargado a Soren entre mis brazos, hubiese saltado por la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces. La falta de los poderes que me habían acompañado toda la vida, me hacían sentir débil e inútil. Salté sobre la cama y me atrincheré detrás un gran ropero vacío, el que Anna insistía que permaneciera en mi habitación aún sin tener ni una sola prenda de ropa en su interior.

Frederick esquivó el segundo ataque con habilidad, contragolpeando con un golpe de puño directo en la cara. Jórvik se tambaleó unos segundos, pero volvió a arremeter con vehemencia. Forcejearon unos segundos hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo. El príncipe se puso de pie intentando infructuosamente frenar la sangre que brotaba por su nariz, pero el soldado no lo hizo. Frederick permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Observé horrorizada como Jórvik tomaba la empuñadura de la espada entre sus dedos y la jalaba fuera del pecho del soldado. "No… no, no" repetí. El miedo me invadió de golpe: Jórvik nos mataría a todos, uno por uno.

-¡Venga, Elsa! – murmuró quitando la sangre de su espada – No me hagas las cosas más difíciles. Sale de tu escondite y hablemos civilizadamente como los reyes que somos.

-Tú no eres rey – solté tapándome la boca de inmediato. De la manera más estúpida había delatado mi ubicación. "¡Oh, Dios! Soren no por favor… Soren no" supliqué en mi mente. En ese mismo instante, lo supe: no tenía escapatoria, ese era mi fin. Moriría asesinada en mi propia habitación, sin poder alguno y en manos del hermano mayor de Hans. Aquel príncipe con el que nunca me casé y que ahora, volvía a vengar su orgullo herido.

-Todo estará bien, Soren – murmuré escondiendo a mi sobrino en un rincón. Mis lágrimas líquidas y cristalinas cayeron sobre su frente – No llores, por favor. No llores.

De un solo golpe, Jórvik apartó el ropero y me tomó por la cintura golpeándome contra la muralla contraria. Caí violentamente en un rincón de la habitación.

- Para su información, Su majestad, estoy a punto de ser el rey legítimo de las Islas del Sur– Jórvik caminaba hacia mí decidido a golpearme de nuevo – Será una gran desgracia para todo mi pueblo, saber que mi padre ha sido envenenado por Hans. Su intento de asesinato despertó en mí una imaginación que pensé muy dormida. Será su palabra contra la mía ¿Quién le creerá al príncipe que ha causado tantos problemas en Arendelle y en las Islas del Sur?

- Jórvik...- murmuré intentando incorporarme – No…no lastimes al bebé. Yo… me casaré contigo, me casaré, pero no lo lastimes. No sigas haciendo esto.

- Que difícil propuesta de matrimonio ¡Por Dios! – exclamó deteniéndose frente a mi – Si me hubieses aceptado desde un principio nos hubiésemos ahorrado todos estos golpes y amenazas. Te demostraré lo romántico que puedo llegar a ser.

Me levantó de un brazo y me lanzó sobre la cama. Caí bruscamente sobre mi espalda, conteniendo la respiración. Me giré rápidamente, gateando para que Jórvik no me alcanzara, pero fue inútil. Me jaló hacia él tomándome por los tobillos. "No. No te será tan fácil" pensé. Levanté mi pierna derecha y pateé directamente a su cara. El príncipe retrocedió furioso.

-¡Aléjate! – bramé aterrorizada con las manos en alto – ¡No te atrevas…!

-A quien engañas, Elsa- rió sobándose la mandíbula – Tus poderes se han ido.

Jórvik dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí, abriendo mis piernas con violencia. De nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. "Esto no podía ser cierto" pensé "Esto no estaba ocurriendo". Miré a mi alrededor. Frederick aún permanecía tendido sobre el suelo. Lo imaginé cerrar los ojos y morir solo, en silencio. Si solo Soren no hubiese estado conmigo, si tan solo hubiese podido defenderme... si el frío hubiese regresado. Miré hacia la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada "¿Dónde estaba Hans para protegerme?".

* * *

**Aclaración 1: **Actualicé mi perfil de fanfiction. Si alguien quiere conocer a la mente detrás del fanfic o simplemente hacer sus descargos... ¡discutámoslo por redes sociales!

**Aclaración 2:** Lamento si hubo confusiones al momento de actualizar el capítulo. Debido a que edité el capítulo 8 y no subí uno completamente "nuevo" la página no avisó las nuevas actualizaciones. **El capítulo 9 se subirá completo y de una sola vez, para NO confundir a nadie** (porque siento que he tenido a varios actualizando fanfiction varias veces al día).

**Agradecimientos**

**chibimariana: **Eres la muchacha más dulce que hay (¿¡ No puedes estudiar Derecho mujer?! Los abogados son gente malaaaaaaa! jajajaja!) Agradezco tus lindas palabras. El final será increíble ya lo verás. Antes de la segunda parte de este fanfic, escribiré un one-shot de Jelsa (Jack frost + Elsa). Es un crossover popular y la idea que tengo en mi cabeza es fabulosa. Ya veremos que surge.

**Patzylin-Donno : **Hey ! Tu comparación de Sigfrido y Brunhilda me encantó. Gracias por mantenerte aquí leyendo ! Las "consecuencias" aparecerán el capítulo 10. Ya viene la segunda parte, ya viene !

**MaryValentineWong:** Como ves Elsa si despertó, pero no podrá utilizar sus poderes de hielo por algún rato. La historia se pondrá mucho más interesante. Un abrazo !

**miche chekealo:** Yo también soy Chilena (C-H-I ? Chiiiii ! L-E? Leeeee) Gracias por escribirme y declararte mi "fan". **Ten por seguro que no lo merezco. ¡****Y SI HABRÁ MÁS HELSA !**

**Ziu y Clo: **Son las mejores. Gracias por leer !

**Ariannariverav:** Tus conversaciones por facebook me divierten un montón. Sobretodo cuando me hablas en horas que son irracionales para México (¿3, 4 o 5 am?)

**oceangirl24:** La continuaré no te preocupes ! Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. (¿Conoces la sensación de querer escribir pero no poder hacerlo por falta de tiempo? Es horriiiiiiible!)

**megumisakura**: Gracias por la lindas palabras !

**Maya de Acuario: **Debemos repetir nuestro karaoke de Frozen a dos voces en la calle. Idina y Kristen nos demandarían de habernos escuchado. Parecíamos unas locas. Agradezco enormemente tu ayuda y la motivación (**¿y amenazas?**) para terminar este fanfic. Tu mente vuela cuando se trata de conflictos bélicos. Piensa en las tareas que te dejé, ¿eh?

**Taisho Hanako:** Amiga, ¿Donde está tu review largo y detallado? Lo extrañe. Prometo no darte más spoilers para que disfrutes los capítulos que vienen (¡perdóname la vida por eso!). Te adoro ! (Dale ! Si se que por PM me harás todos tus descargos "Pro-Elsa" ! Jajaja !)


	9. How long will i love you

**Capítulo 9: How Long Will I Love You**

**Dedicado a ****Taisho Hanako.****  
**

**Estimados amigos(as) lectores(as): **¡Vaya! Si que ha sido una buena aventura esta historia. Antes que todo, debo disculparme por demorarme tanto en actualizar (¡de subir capítulos cada dos o tres días a demorarme 15 es... un exceso!). Personalmente han sido días difíciles de muchísímo trabajo, viajes y estrés (si, mi musa está igual de molesta que ustedes, pero en su caso por haberla ignorado dos semanas). Espero compensar tanta espera con el contenido de allá abajo. **¡Disfruten y dejen miles de reviews!**

(Agradecimientos al final)

* * *

**Frederick**

Mis días dentro de este castillo fueron agitados y ahora que todo había acabado podía reconocerlo con total propiedad. Llevaba solo algunas horas en la planta baja del castillo y ya tenía al primer prisionero que vigilar. Hubiese sido un sujeto más, pero la visita de ella rompió la calma de lo que suponía ser un largo día de trabajo.

-Buenos días – sonrió - ¿eres el soldado a cargo?

Me puse en posición firme, tragando saliva. Era la reina Elsa. La joven emperatriz de Arendelle, aquella muchacha misteriosa de magníficos poderes de hielo. No había corona, escoltas o protocolos, solo caminó hacia mí descalza y tranquila, vestida solo con una delicada túnica color turquesa.

-Sí, su majestad – hablé. Su belleza era simplemente abrumadora, tanto que costaba respirar. Bajé la vista, nervioso, evitando que nuestras miradas se cruzasen. Incluso descalza y con ropa de dormir, resultaba peligrosamente atractiva.

- Descansa, soldado, ¡por el amor de Dios! – Soltó girando sobre su eje – ¡Si no respiras te desmayarás!

Ese preciso momento cambió mi vida para siempre. A diario, contaba las horas para verla saltar de a dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera. Sabía que había algo en ese prisionero que llamaba fuertemente su atención, pero no me importaba. No necesitaba nada de ella, solo me bastaba verla tan solo unos segundos o sentir como su frío erizaba mi piel cuando se detenía frente a mí. Era hermosa, misteriosa y fascinante. Mi única certeza era que Elsa me atraía de una manera incomprensible, pero sabía que ella nunca se fijaría en mí porque, al fin y al cabo, ella era la poderosa Reina de Arendelle y yo era solo un soldado. Nuestras cunas no separaban innegablemente. Elsa había nacido y crecido para ser reina mientras que yo, hijo de padres campesinos, había sido enseñado a obedecer como un buen soldado raso.

Aquella noche, la vi insertar la llave en la cerradura y alejarse a través del largo pasillo del calabozo. Suspiré profundo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. "Realmente tu día mejora al tenerla cerca, ¿no?". Reí preguntándome a mí mismo "¿O será que deseas ser su escolta personal?". Debía esperar. Quizás cuando Elsa regresara de la celda principal podría pedirle abiertamente que me reubicara en alguna actividad de palacio más interesante, pero ella no regresó ni en una hora, ni en dos, ni en tres. Era su costumbre ordenarme que me mantuviese a distancia, pero ¿si lo hubiese ocurrido algo?". Decidido a comprobar que todo estaba en orden, tomé la antorcha de la pared y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al acceso de la celda principal. La puerta permanecía abierta, aún con la llave inserta dentro de la cerradura. Vi al prisionero y a la reina durmiendo abrazados, desnudos. Permanecí inmóvil, atónito, celoso, lleno de furia. No entendía como era él el que estaba ahí y no yo, como aquel sujeto había sido capaz de seducirla, de "romper su hielo". Solo sabía que necesitaba golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas y alejar a Elsa de él lo más rápido posible. Tragué saliva intentando no imaginarla besándolo, quitándole la ropa, dejándose tocar por él. La misma llama que ella había encendido, ahora me quemaba por dentro a fuego lento, muy lento. Retrocedí despacio maldiciendo a la muchacha a la que amaba tanto y, que ahora, odiaba sin control. Odiaba su belleza, su aroma, su frío, odiaba saberme tan lejos pero tan cerca de ella. Odiaba amarla y odiarla tanto a la misma vez, pero era tan feliz a su lado que detestaba verla dormir en brazos de otro. "¿Cómo era posible que amar doliera tanto?".

El dolor se había ido. La punzada penetrante en mi pecho había desaparecido. Giré la cabeza con lentitud, observando como Jórvik lanzaba a Elsa sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. La reina luchó, pero su patada no fue suficiente para amedrentar a su agresor quien la tomó por las muñecas besándola a la fuerza. Cerré los ojos, rogando morir rápido y así no tener que presenciar lo que supuse que acontecería. Ninguno de los dos pudo protegerla. Ni yo, ni aquel príncipe que la amó en esa oscura celda aquella noche. Esa era mi única certeza.

La escuché forcejear, resistirse al contacto de Jórvik. Inhalé profundo maldiciendo mi suerte: no estaba lo suficiente herido para morir al instante ni tampoco lo suficientemente ileso para socorrer a Elsa. Mi corazón latía con menos fuerza, mientras la impotencia casi colapsaba mis venas. "No puedes quedarte así, no puedes dejar que esto le ocurra" reconocí. Abrí los ojos decidido a hacer mi último esfuerzo. En un solo movimiento me giré, permaneciendo boca abajo unos instantes. Silenciosamente comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo de la habitación dejando una estela de sangre a mi paso. "Debes actuar rápido -pensé- no tienes mucho tiempo". Me incorporé lentamente casi sin poder respirar. El dolor en mi pecho era insoportable. Jórvik aún permanecía sobre Elsa imposibilitándole por completo el movimiento. Levanté la mano y, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, lo jalé de la chaqueta. Jórvik se incorporó molesto, liberando a Elsa de su agarre.

-¡Vaya!- rió– Veo que aún estás vivo.

- Dé…déjala – solté intentando mantenerme erguido - …ahora.

- Eres bastante molesto, ¿Sabías? – Jórvik se puso de pie.

Nuevamente estamos frente a frente, pero esta vez los dos desarmados, expectantes. Elsa no dudó ni un segundo. Al verse libre de las manos del príncipe, la reina gateó fuera de su alcance para finalmente esconderse junto a Soren en un rincón de la habitación.

-¡Venga, soldado! – concluyó luego de mirar mi deplorable estado -Lárgate de aquí y te dejaré vivir.

No me moví. Inhalé con dificultad, dispuesto a concluir de una vez este asunto. Iba a morir, lo sabía, pero al menos Jórvik no tomaría a Elsa por la fuerza. Ella no sería de él. El príncipe se alejó algunos metros de la cama, avanzando hacia mí. Apenas pude esquivar su golpe, para dejarme caer sobre él. "Esta es mi única oportunidad" pensé. Con ambas manos empujé a Jórvik, quien se tambaleó y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el ventanal, rompiendo el cristal en miles de trozos brillantes. El príncipe cayó al vacío. Si no hubiese sabido que la torre era rodeada por agua hubiese creído que ese era el final de Jórvik, pero lamentablemente no lo era. Suspiré aliviado al comprobar que nuevamente éramos Soren, Elsa y yo en la habitación.

Inmediatamente busqué a Elsa con la mirada. La encontré sentada en un rincón apretando a Soren contra su pecho. Sonreí aliviado al comprobar que había logrado mantener a la reina y al pequeño príncipe a salvo. Lamentablemente mi satisfacción duró pocos segundos ante la profunda punzada que me quitó la respiración y me hizo tambalear.

Elsa se coló bajo mi brazo rodeándome por la espalda y me condujo, lentamente, hacia la cama. Avanzamos muy despacio, un paso a la vez.

-Soren… – murmuré presionando mi herida con los dedos- ¿Él está bien?

- Shhh – respondió – No hables más. Todo estará bien.

El cuerpo de la reina ya comenzaba a sentirse frío otra vez. Me incliné sobre la cama conteniendo un grito de dolor. Sabía que ya no había nada más que hacer, simplemente debía esperar a que todo acabara. Me recosté sobre la cama, pensando lo abrumadora y dolorosa que resultaba esta ironía: Elsa estaba ahí, completamente para mí, indefensa, serena y yo, herido, al borde de la muerte, sin poder explicarle lo que sentía por ella. La vi tomar una sábana, anudarla con torpeza y presionarla contra mi herida.

-Déjalo, Elsa – murmuré tomando sus manos entre las mías- No tiene sentido.

Me miró fijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entendía su frustración, pero era imposible hacer algo ahora. Mi destino se resolvió en el momento en que la espada de Jórvik atravesó mi pecho.

La reina se acomodó junto a mí, sujetando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. La sentí tibia y temblorosa bajo mi cuerpo. Me dejé acunar por ella sintiendo como el aire me comenzaba a faltar, si tan supiera cómo me dolía respirar. Sentí sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre mi mejilla.

-No llores, Elsa- sonreí nervioso – Todo estará bien.

-No digas nada – murmuró mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener el llanto y mantenerse calmada – Necesitas descansar… alguien vendrá, alguien…

-Solo quédate junto a mí – rogué intentando ocultar mi miedo – Quédate conmigo.

Se acercó hacia mí lentamente hasta que nuestros labios de encontraron en un suave beso. Permanecí inmóvil, temiendo despertar de lo que parecía ser un sueño. "Esto no es real, no podía ser posible que Elsa y yo nos besáramos" pensé. Ella, la grandiosa "reina de las nieves", no podía estar besándome. Ya nada importaba, ni el dolor, ni la sangre, ni la flota real del enemigo, ni siquiera mi propia muerte. La tomé por las mejillas y la atraje hacia mí, decidido a descubrir a la muchacha de carne y hueso que se escondía bajo aquella fría y mitológica reina. El tiempo se había detenido para los dos y sabría disfrutar mis últimos segundos junto a ella. Al fin y al cabo, todo había comenzado y todo acabaría en Elsa, la reina de Arendelle. La falta de aire me obligó a alejarme de sus labios. "No, no te alejes" supliqué en mi mente, deseando poder seguir hundiéndome en su pelo, besando sus labios, rosando su piel. Tosí con urgencia, buscando un poco de aire, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por mi barbilla.

-Necesitas descansar… - murmuró Elsa asustada quitando mi sangre con sus manos – Yo no debí…, tú no…

Su voz comenzó a sonar distante y difusa. Parpadeé lento, aún con mi mano sobre su mejilla. Ella había cambiado mi vida, aquella muchacha temperamental, temerosa y con un deseo urgente de ser amada. Aquella mañana al verla bajar por las escaleras en espiral, descalza y serena, mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Yo había vuelto a nacer y junto ella, justo ahora, mi vida llegaría a su fin. La vi comenzar a llorar descontrolada mientras me jalaba por la ropa intentando mantenerme despierto. Le sonreí por última vez. Luego, todo fue silencio, todo se oscureció.

* * *

**Elsa**

Los ojos de Frederick se cerraron y su cabeza cayó inerte sobre mis piernas. "No puede ser" pensé "No puede estar muerto". Acerqué mi oído a su boca para comprobar, con horror, que ya no respiraba. Permanecí inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. No entendía como las cosas habían llegado a un punto sin retorno. Jórvik había estado a segundos de tomarme a la fuerza, de no ser por la valentía de Frederick, aquel soldado que aún herido de muerte tuvo el valor de defenderme del príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-No es justo – grité llorando desconsolada – ¡Maldita sea! No te mueras… por favor.

Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Frederick, deseando que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera cierto. Lloré sobre su cuerpo durante varios minutos, comprobando como dentro de mi cabeza se sucedían una serie de imágenes, cada una más dolorosa que el anterior. Lloré por la injusticia de vivir una niñez sola y atormentada, por la muerte prematura muerte de mis padres y por haber congelado, sin querer, el corazón de Anna. Lloré por haberme enamorado de Hans y verme en la necesidad de mentirle a mi hermana para ocultar mis sentimientos. Mi dolor se transformó en frustración y luego en ira al comprobar la incapacidad de utilizar mis poderes para defenderme, puesto que de haberlo hecho, los barcos no estarían a punto de entrar al fiordo, Jórvik no hubiese osado a tocarme y Frederick no hubiese terminado muerto sobre mis piernas.

Me incorporé lento, quitando las lágrimas congeladas de mis mejillas. "Espera, ¿Lágrimas congeladas?" pensé. Miré a mí alrededor y comprobé que la camisa de Frederick permanecía congelada entre mis manos. Aparté con cuidado el cuerpo del soldado y me levanté de la cama dispuesta a comprobar si mis poderes habían regresado. Si el hielo volvía a mí, yo misma acabaría con esta guerra y haría pagar a Jórvik por su impensado atrevimiento. Faltarme el respeto golpeándome e intentando poseerme a la fuerza merecían un solo castigo: la muerte, y yo misma me encargaría de ajusticiarlo. Todos los culpables pagarían sus crímenes, incluso Kristoff por engañarme y poner en peligro mi salud y la seguridad de mi reino.

De pie, en medio de mi habitación, golpeé el suelo con mi talón derecho observando como la superficie se cubría de una brillante película de hielo sólido. "Ha vuelto" pensé. Levanté ambos brazos por sobre mi cabeza haciendo emerger del piso gruesas columnas de hielo, de la misma manera en la que construí mi majestuoso castillo de hielo en la montaña del norte. Con un suave movimiento de muñeca, mis complejos fractales se dibujaron sobre las superficies de hielo.

En seguida, empuñé ambas manos concentrándome en acumular el máximo de energía dentro de mí. Un largo escalofrío me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Automáticamente, me sentí fría, rubia y muy poderosa. Al fin, después de varios días de debilidad e incertidumbre, había vuelto a ser yo misma.

* * *

**Hans**

Masajeé mi sien con mi dedo índice, intentando aplacar el dolor que amenazaba con partirme la cabeza en dos. "Los galeones de mi padre atravesarán la barrera en cualquier momento" repetí. Bajé la mirada y repasé mi estrategia de guerra representada con pequeños barcos de madera y montañas de papel sobre un detallado mapa de Arendelle. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Permanecí absorto mirando los barcos de madera, sin molestarme a desviar la mirada.

-¿Hans?

Levanté la vista, incrédulo. Demoré varios segundos en reconocer a Elsa quien lucía totalmente irreconocible. Aunque llevaba su cabello rubio trenzado como era de costumbre, no vestía precisamente su característico vestido azul de larga cola y detalles de hielo, sino más bien una ceñida tenida de guerra. La reina vestía una resplandeciente armadura plateada con el escudo familiar tallado en su pecho, pantalones azules y botas plateadas hasta la rodilla. La inspeccioné de pies a cabeza, sin darle crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. El pequeño Soren la acompañaba, profundamente dormido entre sus brazos.

Me incorporé de un brinco y corrí hacia ella. No la dejé hablar, la tomé por las mejillas y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besé con ferocidad. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso intenso, largo y urgente. Su frío recorrió mi cuerpo, reconfortándome de inmediato, sin ella nada tenía sentido, absolutamente nada tenía razón. La abracé con fuerza sin poder creer que estaba frente a mí, despierta, repuesta y con ganas de combatir.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunté sorprendido observando los detalles de su armadura y su cabello - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Jórvik entró a mi habitación minutos después de que abrí los ojos – soltó retrocediendo expectante ante mi reacción – Asesinó a Frederick e intentó…

-¿Qué hizo qué? – solté furioso tomándola con fuerza por los brazos - ¿Qué te hizo, Elsa? ¡Dime que te hizo!

- ¡Nada! – respondió tajante- ¡No alcanzó a hacerme nada!

Ambos sabíamos que aquello era mentira. Sin duda, Jórvik había llegado lo bastante lejos como para provocar a la reina y ahora frente a ella, el brillo furioso de sus ojos se encargaba de confirmármelo. Reflexioné las palabras de Elsa durante unos minutos "¿Frederick estaba muerto?" "¿Mi hermano dentro de su habitación?" "¿Cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí si estaba resguardado el pasillo y la entrada?" Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar todos los detalles, porque por ahora solo quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

-Acabaré con todo esto de una vez – murmuró decidida separándose de mí. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia la puerta – Ven conmigo.

* * *

**Soren**

Me hundí en la cama, suspiré y cerré los ojos. Los entrenamientos con mi tía Elsa eran cada vez más agotadores. Al comienzo, solo debía superar pruebas simples como lanzar ráfagas cortas de hielo a blancos móviles o levantar murallas de hielo sólido alrededor del castillo, pero hoy fuimos más allá. Nunca hubiera pensado que me ordenaría que la atacara. Levanté mis manos, pero no fui capaz de lanzarle ni un solo copo de nieve.

-¿Soren? – la puerta de mi habitación se abrió haciéndome saltar dentro de la cama- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Abrí los ojos sonriendo. Annabelle, mi pequeña prima, se asomó detrás de la puerta. Como ya era una costumbre había logrado escabullirse de su habitación para venir a jugar conmigo.

-¡Vete a dormir, Belle! – sonreí viendo como la pequeña trepaba torpemente por mi cama – Tengo sueño.

-¡Estoy muy despierta, Soren! – murmuró subiendo a mi espalda y jalándome del pijama- Ven vamos a jugar.

-¿Déjame dormir, si? – me giré quitándomela de encima – Mañana puedes jugar con tu mamá. Tía Elsa estará feliz de hacer muñecos de nieve contigo.

-Soren, Soren, Soren… ¿si? – repitió con ojos suplicantes – Un resbalín y un muñeco de nieve y a dormir, ¡por favor!

-¡Venga, belle! – acepté resignado – pero luego a la cama. ¿eh?

Me puse de pie de un brinco corriendo detrás de Annabelle, que me jalaba de la mano afuera de la habitación. Atravesamos el pasillo, tapándonos la boca con la mano para no soltar una carcajada que delatara nuestra escapada nocturna. Entramos al gran salón principal, el favorito de mi mamá y tía Elsa, donde se solían celebrar toda clase de eventos familiares, visitas ilustres y bailes de todo tipo. Sin titubear golpeé el suelo con mi talón izquierdo, congelando el suelo en forma automática. Annabelle se deslizó por la superficie con habilidad, ayudada por los delicados patines que formé bajo sus pies. Levanté mis manos haciendo emerger varios montículos de nieve del suelo que mi pequeña prima se encargó de transformarlos en improvisados resbalines. La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, deteniendo súbitamente nuestro juego.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?- Era el tío Hans, príncipe de las islas del sur y papá de mi prima Belle – ¡Annabelle! ¡Esta es la tercera vez en una semana! ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Tío Hans nos miró fijo intentando parecer severo, pero todos sabíamos que fingía bastante bien. Era de conocimiento general la complicidad y apego que había generado con su hija, incluso antes de nacer. La difícil gestación de mi tía Elsa y la amenaza constante de la pérdida del bebé, originó en todos la necesidad de sobreproteger a Annabelle. Para sorpresa de toda la familia, incluso la mía, mi pequeña prima había nacido sin poder alguno, una ironía del destino como lo denominaba tía Elsa. Belle viviría una vida tranquila y "normal", sin miedo a enojarse o ponerse nerviosa en cualquier momento o en cualquier lugar. No tendría que lidiar con largas sesiones de entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes, los que como arma de doble filo, eran maravillosos pero también podían causar mucho daño.

-Ok. Todos a la cama, ¡Ahora! – ordenó intentando no caer sobre el hielo – Soren, quita todo esto, por favor.

Me incliné hacia el suelo, afirmando mi dedo índice en el piso del salón. Quitar el hielo había resultado una lección fácil de aprender. "El amor derrite el hielo, Soren" -dijo mi tía Elsa aquella vez- "Piensa en alguien que ames de verdad y el hielo se derretirá con facilidad".Automáticamente pensé en mamá, tía Elsa y Belle. Imaginé a mi mamá, despertándome con cosquillas y besos por las mañanas, a tía Elsa enseñándome a dibujar fractales sobre el hielo o a Annabelle deslizándose dentro mi habitación a medianoche para invitarme a jugar. El hielo desapareció transformado en pequeñas gotas de rocío. Enseguida, vi como mi pequeña prima era tomada en el aire y cargada entre los brazos de su papá hasta el acceso del salón.

-Buen trabajo – sonrió despeinando mi cabello con cariño – Ahora a dormir. Recuerda que mañana tienes que entrenar.

Sonreí nervioso recordando a mi tutora ordenándome que la atacase. Sabía muy bien que era capaz de superar con habilidad todos sus desafíos, pero nunca había intentado atacar a una persona menos aún a mi propia tía Elsa, la persona más parecida a mí en todo el mundo. La recuerdo a mi lado desde siempre, gritando de alegría cuando formé mi primera bola de nieve o regañándome por congelar el piso del salón haciendo caer a varios miembros del consejo real. Había sido ella, la que me había exigido control y disciplina desde pequeño, convenciéndome de que mis poderes eran maravillosos solo si era capaz de controlarlos.

Salimos del salón en silencio, atravesando el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación. Belle dio un largo bostezo, acunándose en los brazos de tío Hans.

-Este será un secreto entre los tres… – murmuró girando la perilla para abrir la puerta de mi habitación –…Solo si prometen no decírselo a la reina, no nos gustaría verla enojada, ¿no?

Sonreímos cómplices. Ambos sabíamos que mi tía Elsa era capaz de enterarse de todo, incluso antes de que ocurriera y más aún si Annabelle y yo estamos involucrados. Atravesé mi habitación corriendo para saltar sobre la cama y hundirme bajo las mantas.

-¿Papi? – Annabelle se desperezó lento - ¿Nos cuentas una historia antes de dormir?

-¡Pero si ya estás casi dormida, Annabelle! – rio tío Hans acomodando a Belle a mi lado – Déjenme pensar… ¿Les conté la historia de cómo la reina de Arendelle derrotó a la legendaria flota de guerra de las Islas del Sur?

Conocía muy bien aquella historia, es más todos en Arendelle la conocíamos perfectamente. Luego de que tía Elsa congelara el fiordo y a los cincuenta galeones de guerra que flotaban en él, sus poderes traspasaron todos los reinos y de boca en boca la reina de las nieves se transformó en leyenda. Rápidamente las hazañas de mi tía fueron descritas en capítulos de libros, nanas para bebes y cánticos de guerra. Aunque yo era un bebé y no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, nunca me aburría de escucharla una y otra vez.

-No, tío Hans – mentí sonriendo – Aún no nos la cuentas.

- Hace varios años atrás cuando el príncipe Soren era solo un bebé y la Princesa Annabelle aún no llegaba a nuestras vidas… - comenzó sentándose al borde de la cama- comenzó la guerra más grande que se librado en Arendelle jamás.

-¿Soren era un bebé? – preguntó Belle refregándose los ojos con los dedos.

-Así es – respondió tío Hans – Era muy pequeño pero jugó un papel fundamental en la guerra, ayudando a que mami recuperara sus poderes.

-¿Mami perdió sus poderes? – Belle se incorporó sobre la cama. Tío Hans había logrado captar su atención.

-Así es – repitió el príncipe sonriendo- perdió sus poderes justo antes de que los barcos enemigos atravesaran el fiordo.

-¿Y cómo los perdió, Papi? – preguntó Belle casi sin dejarlo responder.

Tío Hans y yo nos miramos en silencio. Ambos sabíamos cómo tía Elsa había perdido sus poderes y quien lo había hecho. Mi papá había envenenado a la reina, días antes de huir de Arendelle, probablemente por miedo al castigo que le tocaría recibir. Luego de que los galeones fueran neutralizados y de que el príncipe Jórvik cayera muerto en combate, tía Elsa buscó que la ciudad volviera rápidamente a la normalidad sin olvidar ajusticiar a mi papá por haber cometido tan grave error. La guerra terminó y no había rastro alguno del culpable, su trineo y su reno. No se volvió a hablar del tema dentro del castillo, sin embargo, yo seguía sin comprender como era posible que mi papá nos dejara atrás, como no había sido capaz de volver por nosotros. Sabía muy bien que Arendelle había resultado vencedor, pero nunca nadie me había relatado esta historia con detalles. "¿Por qué mi papá había envenenado a Tía Elsa?", "¿Como Tío Hans llegó a Arendelle si las Islas del Sur están a cientos de leguas de distancia?", "¿Por qué no pudo interceder si era su propio hermano era el que nos atacaba?". Al ver a mi prima acomodarse sobre mi brazo, profundamente dormida, supe que mis preguntas quedarían una vez más sin respuesta.

-¿Tío Hans? – susurré intentando llamar su atención – Belle ya se durmió.

* * *

**Hans**

Annabelle se había quedado profundamente dormida. La levanté desde la cama de Soren y la acuné entre mis brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación.

-Será mejor dejar la historia hasta aquí – me despedí del muchacho – Buenas noches, Soren. Duerme bien.

Salí de la habitación y atravesé el pasillo, escuchando como su respiración se tornaba cada vez más lenta y acompasada. Estos últimos cuatro años habían sido una verdadera aventura, desde la inesperada noticia del embarazo de Elsa y la gestación de un bebé del que no conocíamos poder o condición alguna, hasta la rutina diaria de biberones y cambios de pañal.

-¿Qué haremos contigo, mi cielo? – murmuré enredándome en su cabello pelirrojo – Ya es la tercera vez esta semana. No debes salir así de la cama, el frío de enfermará.

-Solo era un muñeco, papi – balbuceó Annabelle entre sueños – No le digas a mami. No le digas, por favor.

Entré a la habitación de Annabelle dispuesto a acostar a mi hija en su cama y volver a mi habitación a dormir, pero me encontré con Elsa de pie junto al ventanal. Aún en vela y con ropa de dormir, la reina lucía absolutamente espléndida.

-Lo hizo de nuevo, ¿verdad?- murmuró acercándose a mí - ¿Está fría?

-No, no lo está – murmuré dejando a Annabelle en brazos de su madre – Esta vez los dejé jugar solo un rato, ya sabes lo helada que llegó la última vez. Nuevamente me pidieron que les contara una historia, pero ya sabes que es complicado contárselas con detalles... son solo unos niños.

Elsa se desplazó por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama de nuestra hija y lentamente la recostó entre las mantas. Enseguida se introdujo en la cama junto a ella. La vi jugar con algunos mechones del cabello de Annabelle antes de besar su frente en señal de despedida.

-¿Vienes? – murmuré sonriendo – No hay problema que duermas con ella.

-Ven aquí, Hans – rió – Aún nos queda espacio.

Me colé dentro de la cama, abrazando a Elsa por la espalda. Era agradable sentir su cuerpo tibio, habilidad que tuvo que entrenar al momento de quedar embarazada. "Embarazada" repetí en mi mente. La recordé esa mañana, entrar a la habitación ,aterrada, a confesarme la noticia. Aquella vez nos miramos en silencio, desconcertados, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡Hey! No tengas miedo, mi amor – murmuré tomándola por las mejillas y besándola suave – No estás sola, yo estoy aquí. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos.

-¿Y si le hago daño? – sollozó rodeándose la panza con ambos brazos - ¿Y si lastimo a nuestro bebé sin querer?

- Elsa, mírame – murmuré acercándola hacia mí – No lo lastimarás. Nada le ocurrirá, te lo prometo.

Los días pasaban lentos y así las semanas y los meses, mientras el vientre de Elsa comenzaba a abultarse. Debido a que el embarazo de una reina con poderes de hielo no estaba descrito en ningún manual, Gran Pabbie sugirió que Elsa no utilizara sus poderes de ninguna forma, más aún, debía lograr subir su propia temperatura corporal para asegurar la buena salud del bebé. Día a día, la reina debía luchar con la incomodidad de una temperatura que no era la normal para ella, así como dormir más hora al día y delegar funciones reales a Anna o a otros miembros del consejo. La reina permaneció el noveno mes de embarazo en cama, agotada por el esfuerzo físico y abrumada por el calor. Annabelle nació sin ninguna clase de complicación, una mañana fría de invierno.

-¿Hans? – Elsa volvió a hablar haciéndome abrir los ojos, ya comenzaba a quedarme dormido – Estaba pensando…en algo.

-¿Hmm? – murmuré besando su nuca - ¿En qué piensa la reina de Arendelle?

-Bueno, ya han pasado cuatro años desde que nació Belle y… – comenzó – creo que ya es prudente que formalicemos nuestra relación.

-¿Elsa? – me incorporé sorprendido - ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

Se volteó hacia mí con expresión divertida.

-Es una orden, príncipe Hans – rió – Usted se casará conmigo.

- "No puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer"- reí imitando la voz de Elsa – "Nadie se casará aquí, tus hermanos no se quedarán…"

-Te congelaré los labios si no te callas – sonrió tomándome de la barbilla y besándome suave. La tomé por las mejillas y le devolví el beso.

-Bueno, al menos te conozco hace más de un día – murmuré separándome un poco de ella – Creo que si podría resultar.

* * *

**Aclaración 1:** Si, me adelanté a los hechos y me tomé el atrevimientos de incluir a Belle en el capítulo 9. Los detalles de la guerra se irán conociendo en el capítulo final del fic (si es que va). **Sus reviews me ayudarán muchísimo para decidir si hacer un capítulo 10 o desarrollar lo que no está tan claro en la segunda parte de este fic.**

**Aclaración 2:** Lo lamento, pero Kristoff es un cobaaaaaaaaaaaarde ! (Quémenme en la hoguera los pro-granjero) Ok, Hablando en serio, nada personal con el personaje pero **tengo planes con él para la segunda parte del fanfic. **Tengan paciencia y** se sorprenderán de los resultados. SE LOS ASEGURO.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Patzylin-Donno: **Intenté generar un conflicto entre Hans y Frederick, pero finalmente desarrollé un "Frelsa" corto y bueno (¿creo?). Hubiese sido una injusticia dejarlo morir sin besar a la reina, ¿o no? Annabelle, como personaje, va particularmente dedicado para ti. Gracias a tu acertado review decidí "embarazar" a Elsa (ok, no yo... Hans). Además opté por que Annabelle no tuviese poderes, esto para desarrollar en Elsa un rol maternal más "normal" (ya tiene suficiente entrenando a Soren).

**chibimariana:** Eres un sol ! Demoró el capítulo 9 pero salió (al fin !)

**Maya de Acuario:** ¡Eres una loca de patio! ¡Ahí está, Su majestad! El "Frelsa" que tanto quería. Finalmente resolví por mi misma todo el embrollo. Ya veremos si Annabelle nos sorprende con algo más adelante. Ah ! Y si quieres escuchar algo leyendo este capítulo, te recomiendo mi mezcla de siempre: Ellie Goulding, Lady Antebellum (todos los discos), Ismael Serrano (si, créelo) y un poco de rock chileno y rap español (te doy nombres por Inbox). Y gracias por llamarme "esclava" ! xD

**Taisho Hanako:** No cumplí lo de los Spoilers, así que puedes odiarme con todas sus letras. Este capítulo va para ti, por las lindas palabras y la compañía durante estas dos semanas (incluso cuando no podía hilar las frases de este capítulo debido al estrés).

**megumisakura, oceangirl24, Ariannariverav y Clo:** Muchísimas gracias por sus lindas palabras. Me encanta que les agrade el fic. Quedan muchas sorpresas dando vueltas, manténganse ahí (sobretodo tu Ari, que el Jelsa va para ti!)

**miche chekealo: **Tranquila, mujer ! Viene mucho Helsa más adelante. Ya lo leerás. **(¡y yo soy tu fans!)**

**evagante: **Realmente fue un gustazo leer tu review. Tu fanfic "Helsa" es buenísimo, tiene una trama atrayente y se nota que hay mucha dedicación y estudio por detrás** (admito que luego de leer tu fanfic me atreví a subir el mío)**. Gracias por las lindas palabras, pero sácame de una duda **¿Qué es una historia coral?**


	10. Salt skin

**Capítulo 10: Salt skin**

**Dedicado a Cat **(¡Feliz cumpleaños !)** y a Taisho Hanako** (¡Eres la editora más exigente que pueda existir!)******  
**

**Estimados amigos lectores: **"You my everything" se acerca a su fin. Este es el último capítulo de la historia, pero para la felicidad y fascinación de algunos habrá una segunda parte: "Wanted you more" (es decir, más bebés, Helsa, conflictos, ráfagas de hielo, etc.) Mientras tanto, algunos datos curiosos de los capítulos finales de este fanfic.

1.- Esta historia originalmente sería un "one-shot". Y vaya que no lo fue. En comienzo pensé en hacerlo solo Kristanna, pero luego lo transformé en Helsa... para finalmente agregarle una trama más "consistente" con enredos familiares, venenos, traiciones y hasta bebés sin poderes.

2.- Para escribir a Elsa con armadura y en combate me la imaginé como una mezcla entre Juana de Arco y "Sif" de la Película "Thor".

3.- Respecto a Frederick, se suponía sería un personaje secundario que solo desviaría la atención de los lectores, los que pensarían que él era "el malo de la historia". El protagonismo que surgió después se debió a un invento personal (influenciado por mi amiga Maya de Acuario). Admito que incluso pensé "eliminar" a Hans de la historia y darle más protagonismo al soldado, pero finalmente no fue.

4.- Nunca se me pasó por la mente que Elsa fuese maltratada al final del cap. 8, solo le agregué acción al capítulo. Creo que finalmente el resultado fue bueno y se entendió bastante bien la idea.

**Advertencia: párrafos rated M - contenido explícito y escenas violentas (Ni idea por qué pongo la advertencia si sé que lo leerán igual).**

* * *

**Jórvik**

Los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaron por la ventana de mi camarote me despertaron bruscamente. Abrí los ojos, inhalando profundo. Amanecía el décimo día, y el cambio en la dirección del viento me advertía que debíamos estar a solo unas cuantas leguas de Arendelle. Me incorporé con el nerviosismo propio de un soldado antes de pisar el campo de batalla, atravesando el camarote a paso firme. Nuestra proximidad al enemigo me obligaba a reunir a mis oficiales a la brevedad y comenzar a coordinar minuciosamente las acciones a seguir. Ahora, nada podía salir mal. Aunque mi flota naval era reconocida y temida por los reinos aliados y enemigos, mi poderosa oponente buscaría neutralizarme con sus poderes de hielo, seguramente congelando el fiordo como se contaba que ya lo había hecho en una oportunidad. No podía negar que Elsa era más hermosa de lo que se comentaba y que hubiese sido un verdadero triunfo haberla convertido en mi esposa, pero ya no había cabida para una solución pacífica. No toleraría que ella y su familia me ofendieran por segunda vez y menos aún Hans, que suficientes problemas venía generando hace ya varios meses. Era innegable que la falta de sensatez del menor de mis hermanos, me había facilitado el camino al trono de Arendelle. El "pequeño príncipe" fue tan débil como para huir de las Islas del Sur y correr a refugiarse en las faldas de la "reina de las nieves", quien ilusamente me había dado una buena excusa para atacarla. Finalmente eso era lo que me diferenciaba del resto y lo que al me coronaría como Rey: mi audacia frente a cada uno de sus desaciertos de Hans.

Salí de mi camarote, siendo recibido por toda la tripulación correctamente alineada en la borda del barco. Adelantados en la fila, se encontraban mis cinco oficiales de guerra encargados de liderar cada una de las cuadrillas de ataque. Caminé frente a cada uno de ellos, sonriendo orgulloso de tan selecta cuadrilla de comandantes.

El primero de ellos era Lyon, mi mejor amigo y compañero de armas de toda la vida. Fue junto a él que pulí con un cepillo de dientes toda la borda del barco de mi padre como castigo a nuestras incontables travesuras y con quien combatí espalda contra espalda durante nuestros primeros pleitos en altamar. Sin duda aquel oficial, lejos de ser mi más leal colaborador y consejero de guerra, era innegablemente mi hermano. El siguiente en la fila era Thomas, el segundo en mi plana mayor. Su inteligencia y audacia en el campo de batalla lo convertían en un oponente difícil de vencer. Disfrutaba de nuestras largas conversaciones de política, sus impensadas y sorprendentes estrategias de guerra y de aquellas interminables partidas de ajedrez entre sorbos de vino. Le seguían William y James, jóvenes hermanos cuya principal habilidad eran las artes de guerra y la mecánica naval. Ambos habían sido responsables de las numerosas mejoras a los galeones que componían la flota, las que incluían rompehielos en los mascarones delanteros, cañones de aceite inflamable a popa y proa y bombas de sal listas para disolver el hielo. Cerrando la fila se encontraba Glen, la más joven de mis oficiales y la única mujer dentro de toda la flota real. Si no vistiera la armadura real y no se encontrara armada hasta los dientes, podría haber sido fácilmente confundida con otra muchacha más de las Islas del Sur. Detrás de su largo cabello azabache y sus suaves facciones se escondía una guerrera excepcional, aquella huérfana bendecida por mi padre y nombrada por él mismo como "la hija que nunca tuvo".

* * *

El mar no ofrecía una vida fácil, menos aún siendo heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur. Desde temprana edad comencé mi entrenamiento en la gloriosa escuadra naval del reino. Los días embarcado en el galeón rápidamente se transformaban en semanas y así se sucedía mes tras mes. A través de los años, mi cuerpo y mi mente se acostumbraron a ignorar la sensación de mareo constante, la monotonía del menú y las tardes de soledad dentro de mi camarote. Aquella sensación agridulce, de sentirme solo pero libre duró solo hasta aquella mañana.

- Jórvik, hijo – El rey salió a mi encuentro al verme entrar al salón del consejo – Estoy seguro de que Glen será una excelente oficial en tu escuadra.

-Padre…-suspiré sintiendo el peso de su mano sobre mi hombro – Sé que la muchacha tiene tu bendición y que es muy hábil con la espada, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de embarcar una mujer en un galeón…

-La muchacha se embarcará y será tu oficial. Tu bien sabes que ella lo merece y la carrera militar que la precede puede respaldar lo que digo – soltó brusco apretando mi hombro– Es una orden y este es el fin de la conversación. La reina ha pedido que seas tú mismo el que vele por la seguridad y bienestar de la muchacha. Concédele ese favor a tu madre, ya sabes cómo quiere a Glen.

-Sí, padre – asentí bajando la mirada – Se hará tu voluntad.

Permanecí en silencio unos segundos contrariado por las órdenes de mi padre. Aunque admitía las capacidades excepcionales de Glen, la presencia de una mujer en mi flota acarrearía muchos problemas, como las innumerables supersticiones que comenzarían a circular de boca en boca de los tripulantes o la falta de instalaciones propias para una señorita. Eran reconocidas la vulgaridad y malos hábitos de muchos de los hombres de mar y en mis barcos no era la excepción. Además, tendría que considerar que su trigueña piel y el vaivén de sus caderas distraerían a más de alguno de mis soldados, mermando su atención y eficiencia en las labores diarias. En mi interior, muy oculto, temía por la seguridad de mi ahora nueva oficial. "¿Una muchacha joven y hermosa rodeada de una horda de marineros toscos y violentos dentro de un barco durante meses de navegación en altamar?"

- He dispuesto el camarote más grande del barco para que ti – murmuré conduciendo a Glen dentro de la espaciosa estancia – Mandé a instalar una bañera, un ropero más amplio y…doble seguro en la puerta de acceso.

-Sé defenderme muy bien, Príncipe Jórvik – sonrió la muchacha inspeccionando el camarote con la mirada. La vi caminar despacio tras de mí, deslizando su dedo índice por el borde de la bañera – Te agradezco mucho las comodidades.

-Solo no causes problemas, Glen – respondí intentando parecer tosco y distante – Ya sabes lo que pienso de que estés aquí.

- Lo mismo me dijiste durante nuestro primer entrenamiento cuando era una niña – sonrió rodando los ojos e intentando imitar mi voz – "Te enseñaré a combatir como un hombre, pero prométeme que no causarás problemas…"

-Esto es distinto – solté sin dejarla terminar – Prometí a mis padres cuidarte.

-¿Lo haces solo porque ellos te lo pidieron…? – Glen caminó hacia mí conduciéndome despacio hacia la puerta de acceso - ¿O es que hay algún otro motivo?

- Y porque no quiero alboroto dentro de mi galeón – murmuré retrocediendo lento dispuesto a seguir su juego. Me detuve frenado por la puerta del camarote a mis espaldas – Prometiste permanecer en tierra y esperar a que regresara. No debiste ir con mi padre a pedirle autorización para subir a mi galeón aún sabiendo que te lo permitiría sin pensarlo.

- ¿Podrías dejar de reprocharme? – sonrió desplazando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura en busca del doble seguro de la puerta. Con habilidad y sin tantear demasiado, accionó el dispositivo y la entrada quedó cerrada por dentro – Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer…

-Solo comento lo que es mejor para ti y para la flota real – murmuré exasperado levantándola en el aire. Las piernas de Glen se trenzaron automáticamente alrededor de mis caderas, apretándome con fuerza. En un rápido movimiento nos giramos apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Me besó violentamente, quitando mi camisa a tirones.

- Que no…me….digas… - susurró apartándose unos centímetros de mi mordiendo su labio inferior – lo…que tengo que hacer.

-Pues bien, lo que si te diré… es lo que haremos ahora – sonreí girándola nuevamente contra la pared. La abracé por la espalda, mientras la muchacha jadeaba entrecortado imitando a un animal acorralado a punto de ser devorado. Deslicé mis manos por sus caderas masajeando sus piernas con fuerza mientras inhalaba profundo intentando contener el deseo abrumador de poseerla – Y tendrás que obedecerme al "pie de la letra".

* * *

Suspiré profundo, satisfecho, volviendo a la borda del barco. Rápidamente me giré sobre mi eje quedando frente a los oficiales.

-Buenos días – saludé levantando la vista – Necesito hablar con todos ustedes, vengan conmigo. Ahora.

La tensión de todo el personal se desvaneció al momento de "romper filas". Inmediatamente cada uno de los soldados retomó las actividades que realizaban antes de mi súbita aparición. Me adelanté por las escaleras en dirección hacia el "puente", centro de control del galeón, seguido de cerca por los cinco oficiales. Entramos al pequeño cubículo sin decir ninguna palabra, silencio que atribuí al nerviosismo propio del momento. Nos sabíamos confiados y con buenas posibilidades de ganar, pero debía admitir que no era fácil ir al encuentro de una guerra y menos en contra de aquella mitológica y arrogante "muchachita". La había provocado y amenazado abiertamente frente a su consejo y dentro de su propio castillo, por lo que ya no había vuelta atrás: vencería a Elsa a cualquier costo y reclamaría a Arendelle para mí. El reino de las Islas de Sur sería más vasto aún, tal como lo había querido mi padre y el padre de mi padre. Si lograba derretir el hielo de Elsa sería yo mismo, el primogénito del rey Harald, el que incorporara al reino aquel fiordo de aguas tranquilas y el delicado castillo rodeado de esas imponentes montañas nevadas.

-Bueno…- comencé afirmando ambos codos sobre el timón del galeón – pasaremos la última "revista" antes de comenzar la avanzada de la primera escuadra. ¿Quién nos hace el honor de partir? ¿Lyon?

-Salvo los barcos hundidos que flotan a unas leguas de aquí, todo va según lo planificado – murmuró rascándose la barbilla – Sin embargo, creo que deberíamos hablar de un rumor que corre entre los soldados…

-¿Rumor? –pregunté extrañado volviéndome hacia él -¿Qué clase de rumor? No creo que el pelotón se esté acobardando justo ahora de los poderes de Elsa…

-Se dice que la reina de Arendelle fue envenenada – soltó Glen sin preámbulos – Si a mí me lo preguntas, creo que es una trampa o alguna clase de patraña inventada por los norteños para engañarnos.

-¿Envenenada? – repetí sorprendido - ¿Quién haría algo así? Porque nosotros no fuimos ¿verdad? Supongo que ninguno de ustedes hizo algo como eso sin consultármelo antes…

-¡Hey, amigos! - rió James levantando su copa de vino en señal de "salud" - ¡Admitamos que de ser cierto tendríamos esta guerra en el bolsillo! ¡No habría hielo que derretir y Arendelle caería sumamente fácil!

- Jórvik... – interrumpió Thomas en tono grave ignorando el prematuro júbilo de James – No sabemos si este rumor es cierto y por lo demás, ninguno de nosotros haría algo tan deshonroso como envenenar al enemigo justo antes de una guerra.

- No tenemos manera de comprobar si ese rumor es cierto… - susurró William con la mirada perdida en el piso de madera – A menos que…

- … alguien fuese a comprobarlo personalmente – terminé la frase que William no había alcanzado a completar- Si tan solo uno de nosotros fuese allá a…

-Si me lo permites, yo misma iré comprobar si la norteña está viva o no – comenzó Glen poniéndose de pie – Me colaré silenciosamente en el castillo y patearé uno a uno sus congelados traseros.

- No, Glen – la detuve en seco ignorando su vocabulario poco adecuado – Yo iré. Seré yo quien compruebe el estado de salud de Elsa. Quién sabe si la reina reconsideró mi propuesta y acepta mis términos para una tregua.

**(Actualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaando!)**


End file.
